Dragon Warriors Unleashed
by Osprey441
Summary: Two years after Ixen's death. A different evil now shows itself in a time of peace. Will the Dragon Warrior survive this new threat, even with the help from the legendary conduit, Cole MacGrath?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first 4-category cross-over between Avatar: The Last Airbender, InFAMOUS, Pokemon, and The Hunger Games. I don't own anything except my OCs.**

Two years after the events of The Dragon Warriors. The Dragon Warriors have taken advantage of this peaceful time to explore more of the Multi-verse. Lion, Vio, and Katara went into the Pokemon world and became trainers, Shadic and Logan trained the five minidragons to actually listen to our commands, and Azalia spent time with her recently revived mother, Destiny. Eon usually spent his time working in the coffee shop or watching Sky for Katara. Me, Autumn, and Kitai traveled to New Marais, where they finally met my good friend, Cole MacGrath, along with his girlfriend, Lucy Kuo and their mysterious friend, Nix. I was actually able to get Cole and his friends to come to the city, now called Central City, due to its central position in the Multi-verse. Anyways, I return with Autumn, Kitai, and the others just minutes after Lion, Vio, and Katara return with their new pokemon. Lion has a Chandelure and a Gengar, Katara trains a Milotic and a Swanna, and Vio managed to catch himself a Charizard and an Espeon.

Since I became the king of the Dragon Warriors, things have been a bit different. First off, I finally married Autumn. Destiny, the former ice Dragon Warrior, has regained most of her dragon powers, but is no longer the leader of the Ice Dragon Tribe. Blade, the winged werewolf who has been a friend for years, now lives in the mountain village, which has been rebuilt. Jack, the vampire that has promised to never hurt any of the Dragon Warriors, now guards the Cave of the Legend. I now have a servant girl named Dani, though she's more like a daughter to me. She even gets the royal treatment of a princess, probably since me and Autumn haven't decided to have any kids yet. Last thing that changed was the building of a new wing onto the mansion for me and my family. Vio probably still isn't used to having four minidragons in the house. The names of the new minidragons are Blaze (the white and pink one) and Blitz (the purple and mint green one). Storm lives with Shadic in a small shack on the summit of the mountain.

Noon, in the crater where Ixen's castle once was. I'm with Sky, trying to teach her how to become a dragon. Only problem is that Sky would rather play with Dani. Never thought it'd be so hard to train a six year-old. Maybe if I had Kitai train her own sister. This seems like the best idea.

Later that day. I drop Sky off at the mansion with Eon before meeting Vio, Katara, Cole, and Aang at my old house. I gave the house to Aang after he decided to move to Central City. Autumn gave Cole and his friends her old house, probably because they are our best non-dragon friends. When I arrive, Vio and Aang are fighting over Katara. I look at Katara.

"Should I tell him or do you want to?" I ask.

"You tell him." She replies. I flash step over to my brother and Aang, breaking up the fight with a bright flash of light.

"Aang, come with me." I say, walking outside. Aang follows me, "What is it?" he asks.

"You're a bit too late." I reply, "Katara is married to Vio." Aang looks a bit hurt, but doesn't enter the Avatar State. We walk back inside, Aang not looking at or talking to Katara. Vio gets the coffee ready and we sit and talk about random stuff. That is, until I pulled out a deck of cards.

"Poker, anyone? I ask.

"Sure." Aang replies, "I don't have anything else to loose." He still sounds hurt. "I'm in." Cole adds, setting up a table. Nix and Kuo also get up.

"I'll just watch." Katara says. I set up six chairs, "That's fine." I reply. Everyone who is playing sits around the table. I deal the first hand.

"5-high straight." Vio says.

"I fold." Cole replies, "Worse hand ever."

"Full house." Kuo says, "10s over Jacks." Upon hearing this, Aang folds. Nix looks at her cards, "Three of a kind wit' 9s."

"Five Aces." I say triumphantly, "I win." Cole looks at my cards.

"Dude." he says, "There will never be an Ace of stars."

"Isn't playing a fake card against the rules?" Katara asks from across the room.

"It's like cheating, except… Cheating." Vio adds.

"Yay, cheating!" I say, "I still won."

"No. You didn't." Kuo replies, "You played a fake card."

"I see four real cards as well." I say.

"Forget it." Cole says, "Maybe we shouldn't play poker."

"Cole's right." Vio adds, "We stink at it and you cheat." He points at me.

"So, what should we do?" Kuo asks.

"Well," I begin, "I could create an army of air clones and we can destroy them all."

"Good idea." Katara replies, "Should I get Autumn and the others?"

"Yeah." I say, "Well, except Eon. He's watching Sky."

We meet the others in the crater, where I create millions of air clones of myself. "Suicide at its least amount of deadliness." I say, laughing. "You mean homicide?" Lion asks. "To you." I reply as I blow the head off a clone of myself with a bolt of blue lightning, "Now blow these clones up before I make them attack you. As the destruction of my air clones goes on, I sing quietly as I destroy a group of clones.

_I've tasted fire I'm ready to come alive  
I can't just shut it up and fake that I'm alright  
I'm ready now  
I'm not waiting for the afterlife_

I'll let it burn the way the sunlight burns my skin  
The way I feel inside, the way the day begins  
I'm ready now  
I'm not waiting for the other side  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now

Cause every day the world is made  
A chance to change But I feel the same  
And I wonder  
Why would I wait till I die to come alive?  
I'm ready now  
I'm not waiting for the afterlife

I still believe we could live forever  
You and I we begin forever now  
Forever now  
Forever

I still believe in us together  
You and I we're here together now  
Forever now  
Forever now  
Or never now  


_Cause every day the world is made  
A chance to change But I feel the same  
And I wonder  
Why would I wait till I die to come alive?  
I'm ready now  
I'm not waiting for the afterlife_

Every day  
A choice is made  
Every day  
I choose my fate

And I wonder  
Why would I wait till I die to come alive?

Every day I still feel the same  
And I wonder why would I wait till I die to come alive?  
I'm ready now  
I'm not waiting for the afterlife

I'm ready now  
I'm not waiting till the afterlife

After all clones are destroyed, I create a clone of Ixen and completely (and violently) destroy it.

"Dude, It's been two years." Lion says, "You're still mad at Ixen?"

"After what he tried to do, there's no forgiveness." I reply.

"Well, he's gone now." Lion says.

"Completely gone." Vio adds.

"Either dead or somewhere else in the Multi-verse." Autumn says.

"I hope it's the first one." I reply. We all turn into our dragon forms and fly back to the mansion.

I gather the main Dragon Warriors at the mansion. We'll need to split into groups yet again, but there's no danger to anybody's life in this mission.

"I've found five more potential Dragon Warriors in to different locations." I begin, "We're going to split into two teams to find them."

"Don't you think teams of five will be a bit of overkill for a peaceful mission?" Vio asks.

"That's why we're going in groups of three." I reply, "A few of you won't be going. Lion, Logan, Eon, and Shadic, you're staying here and guarding the mansion."

"Hey! Why do I have to stay here?" Lion asks.

"Probably 'cause you'd turn a peaceful mission into a bloodbath." Autumn replies. Lion glares at her, but he stops after he sees the arcs of lightning surrounding my arms. He knows not to threaten my family.

"The first group is me, Autumn, and Kitai." I say, "The second group will be-"

"Me, Katara, and Azalia." Vio finishes my sentence.

"If I may ask," a voice says from the door, "What about the minor Dragon Warriors?" The voice belongs to Destiny, an ice Dragon Warrior.

"They need to continue training." I reply, "And you get to watch all five minidragons."

"Oh, great." Destiny replies sarcastically.

'Where will we be going, anyways?" Katara asks.

"Group one will be going to Panem, where there are three potential Dragon Warriors." I reply, "And group two will be going to the Oblivia Region. There's two from there."

"Why can't I be in group two?" Kitai asks.

"Remember Chip?" I reply with a question.

"Good point." she says. Chip was her first boyfriend, a kid who could become a Pikachu. It might be a good thing that we haven't heard from him in six years.

"We leave tomorrow morning." I finish. Everybody except me, Autumn, Vio, Katara, and Kitai leave, probably to get ready for the trip.

**Lion: That was a good first chapter.**

**Me: it just gets better from here.**

**Vio: What song was the one your character sang while destroying air clones?**

**Me: Afterlife by Switchfoot.**

**Vio: Thought so.**

**Me: Now comes the part everyone hates: waiting for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning. It's still dark outside, which I could easily tell since I slept on the roof that night. I walk to the edge and look down. The island seems deserted and devoid of all life. Probably because it is. The forest that once covered it was all cut down to build the mansion. I now raise my eyes to the city in the distance. The lights, though dim since everybody there is fast asleep, still reflect off the water along with the moon. About fifteen minutes later, the sun begins to rise. It is then that I sense something on the island below. I jump to the ground, landing on my feet. I'm now face-to-face with someone I've never seen. A young man in his early twenties, with bright red hair and golden eyes. He looks familiar, but I can't tell who it is until he tells me. I'm now in shock. The young man is none other than my minidragon, Scorch.

Scorch tells me that he is actually a familiar spirit and my spiritual guide as well. He also says that the other four minidragons are the same thing to the Dragon Warriors that 'own' them. The last thing he tells me before returning to his minidragon form is that he can only talk to me and Autumn. Soon after this, Azalia appears on the island. She is wearing her usual silver and white armor and her silver hair is in a ponytail over her left shoulder.

"Where is everyone?" Azalia asks.

"Still asleep." I reply with a small yawn.

"Not used to waking up at dawn?" Azalia asks, laughing slightly. I glare at her, "It's not that!"

"Then what is it?" she asks.

"Well," I reply after a moment of silence, "We've been finding minor Dragon Warriors from every tribe except my own. I'm starting to think that I'm the last of my kind."

"Wait." Azalia says, finally understanding what I meant, "You can't be the only lightning Dragon Warrior around!" It is then that Lion appears from behind the mansion. Like always, he travels in the shadows. If he were an assassin, watch out!

"I thought everyone was going to be here." He says in his usual, unsettling tone.

"They will be." I reply, "Even the conduits and Blade will be here." "What about Jack?" Azalia asks.

"He's guarding the Cave of the Legend." I reply, "That's a full-time job." Azalia sighs, "Well, at least Blade's coming."

"I heard that he's taking the others who aren't going on this mission to a different world to train." Lion says.

"Good. Take Sky and Dani with you." I reply.

"What?" Lion asks, "Heck no! I understand why you want me to take sky, but why do we need to bring your little slave?" I glare at Lion, almost looking into his soul.

"Dani is NOT a (expletive bleep, sorry) slave! She's more like a daughter to me!" I explain, "Never, ever call her a slave again, or you'll be nothing but a small puddle of blood!"

"Okay!" Lion replies as he puts his hands in the air, like he's surrendering, "But that doesn't explain why you want her to come with us." I sigh again, "I guess I'll tell you. Dani is a Dragon Warrior. I don't know her powers yet, but I saw the mark on her hand." Both Lion and Azalia stare at me.

"Seriously?" Azalia asks. I simply nod in reply.

"Who else knows?" she asks again.

"Everyone in the mansion." I reply.

"So, let me get this straight," Lion begins, "You want us to find out what Dani's powers are while you locate other potential Dragon Warriors?"

"Yeah." I reply as Autumn, Dani, Vio, Katara, Kitai, and Sky walk out of the mansion. Everyone else soon arrives and we prepare to begin our missions.

In a dark corner of the multi-verse. A pale figure in a dark red hooded cloak is walking through a dark cave. It's none other than the Keeper of Insanity. She continues through the cave, obviously searching for something. A few minutes later, she finds it. A dark green crystal of sinister energy.

"Now, everything's ready to begin the creation of a dark world free of the Dragon Warriors!" she says to herself, "Since they are all leaving soon on their so called missions, that leaves the largest city in the multi-verse open for an attack!" Insanity fires a blast of dark red energy from her hand at the ceiling of the cave, blowing a large hole into the earth above. She jumps out and vanishes into thin air.

The portals are now open on the mansion island as the Dragon warriors prepare to leave for their missions. Vio, Katara, and Azalia are the first to go. They all enter their portal and fly through the multi-verse to their destination. I go next with Autumn and Kitai through the second portal. The portal quickly vanishes after we enter it. Soon after, a man with long, black hair and crimson eyes walks out of the mansion.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

"Yeah." Eon replies.

"Let's go, Blade." Lion adds. With this, the whites of Blade's crimson eyes turn gold like a wolf's eyes. His fingers and toes become long claws and his teeth turn into sword-like canines. He is now covered in long, black fur and has black, feathered wings. Eon turns into his dragon form and carries Dani and Sky into the only remaining portal, closely followed by everyone else.

About an hour after the Dragon Warriors left. Insanity suddenly appears in the sky, surrounded by a dark green aura. Whatever that crystal was had done its job. Insanity then put her plan into action. She created a giant orb of dark green energy and threw it into the center of town. The resulting explosion seemed devastating, but it barely damaged anything, but damaging the city wasn't its job. Seconds later, the citizens began to change. Their eyes turned green as the mutations began. Their skin turned gray and their arms grew into long, blade-like clubs. Not only were the people mutated, other monsters appeared in the city. Huge, faceless creatures that ate any humans that somehow avoided being mutated, burrowing, four-legged things that ravaged the streets, and a giant snake with three spikes behind its head and a sword-like tail. The city was in chaos, and the people who were inside buildings, which shielded them from the mutating blast, were brutally killed if they tried to exit the building they were in. Insanity saw all this and smiled. Things were going as she planned. Central City was now nothing more than a pool of blood and gore.

Vio, Katara, and Azalia finally arrive at their destination, and they get right to their search for their pair of targets. The only thing they know about the people thy must find ar their names" Ben and Summer. The three Dragon Warriors are attracting plenty of attention, since it seems that three people in armor with weapons isn't normal in this world. This might be a good thing, though, as the crowd might contain the targets.

I arrive in the forests of the country of Panem with Autumn and Kitai. Unlike Vio and his group, we're wearing our normal clothes. We need to find three people, but it should be easy. They all live in the same area.

In Blade's home world. The other Dragon Warriors, minor Dragon Warriors, and Conduits arrive with Blade, who returns to human form upon arrival. The Avatar had to return to his home world, but he promised to return later. Destiny went with Kuo and Sky to help Dani discover her powers while everyone else decided to do a bit of weapons and hand-to-hand combat training. Eon and Shadic started a bit of a sparring match, except they didn't use their weapons or long-range attacks. Eon's fists and feet were covered in metal, giving each punch or kick a lot more power. Shadic seemed to manage, though, blocking every attack without flinching. Soon, he used his signature Triple Tornado Round-the-house Kick, sending Eon flying. Zuko and Logan were fighting with swords, Zuko using his dual broad swords while Logan used his hook swords. Zuko tried to attack, only to be disarmed every time. Lion was teaching his sons, Night and Shade, how to control Nightmare Energy. All was going good until Shade lost control of an orb of the black energy and almost shaved Blade's head with it.

Central City, or what was left after Insanity's attack. The corrupted monsters had complete control of the streets. The few remaining people were forced to stay hidden inside the partially destroyed buildings. On the roof of one of these buildings, a figure was crouched. It was a girl, about eighteen years old, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was looking at a street full of the hideous creatures, as if planning to attack. And that is exactly what she did. In a flash of white light, she grew the ears and tail of a cat as well as long, sharp claws on her hands and feet. She jumped off the building, flipping through the air before landing on her feet. The monsters noticed her almost instantly and attacked. As the hordes of mutants approached, there was a second flash of light. A second girl, with blonde hair and green eyes, along with the same cat ears and claws, jumps out of a shattered window of a building. The two girls stand back-to-back, their claws glowing with blue energy. As soon as the first monsters reach them, the creatures are cut in two. The girls continue to cut down the corrupted monsters, but they barely make a dent in their numbers. But the girls know what to do. There is another flash of light and the cat ears and tails of both girls are now white. Their claws, though sharp, aren't as long as before, but they have a new ability now. They send beams of white energy from their hands, freezing all of the monsters on the street solid. The girls thought they had cleared all of the monsters from the street, but they were suddenly proven wrong as the ground shook. A few seconds later, they saw what caused the tremor: a giant mutated creature. Its body was black as a moonless night, and it walked on four tall, gray, blade-like legs. Its head was the same gray with a glowing green crest that extended about three feet behind its head. It had two sets of pincher-like jaws, one on top of the other, but it was made obvious pretty quick that the lower jaws were actually its main weapon as an orb of green energy formed between them. The pair of girls only had moments to act. There was yet another flash of light, which faded a second later as the giant monster launched the orb. Their ears and tails were now a dark yellow with small, black spots. They ran away from the creature and the explosion caused by the attack at blinding speed. It was now obvious what these girls were. They are members of a race of warriors who could channel the spirits of every known species of wild cat; a race that was thought to be lost. Once the girls reached the shore, they were once again being surrounded. Thinking fast, they took off running at even faster speeds, fast enough to run across the surface of the water. They passed the now empty mansion island before reaching a forest, which was only remembered by the first three Dragon Warriors discovered after the destruction of the Dragon World: me, Autumn, and Chrome.

_Flashback_

_I sit on the shore of a small lake, thinking about everything that I've been through in the last month. First, meeting Chrome and having a sparring match, which I won by scaring him away with my dragon form. Then, he discovered that he too was a Dragon Warrior. After that, he introduced me to Autumn, but I already knew her from before I met Chrome, when I saved her from an attack by a ninja with ice and metal powers. Soon after that, I revealed that Autumn was a Dragon Warrior. That was the first of many times that she burned my hair off. I am suddenly brought out of my thoughts by Autumn, who suggested a three-way sparring match between me, her, and Chrome. Both me and Chrome accept, and the match begins. I look at Chrome, who has already formed his elemental armor, and send an electrified shockwave at him, sending him into a tree, I wait for him to get up before I attack again, but before I can, I am hit in the stomach by a small ball of fire and get knocked onto my back. That's when I remember that I forgot my elemental armor, which then forms on my body. Autumn then throws multiple fire balls at Chrome, who attempts to dodge them but can't. He is thrown into the same tree he hit before when I attacked him. Chrome gets back up and creates a small tornado, sending it towards autumn. I take advantage of this moment of distraction, teleporting into the tree that Chrome hit twice before and combining my lightning and wind powers, creating the Lightning Hurricane. My attack hits both Chrome and Autumn, sending them into the lake. I laugh, but stop seconds later as I watch Chrome turn into his dragon form and blast Autumn into the air. She flips through the air and lands on the shore before also becoming her dragon form. I then do what my opponents did and turn into my dragon form. We all fly into the air, where Chrome uses his strongest attack. He creates three giant tornadoes which turn trees into toothpicks in the forest below. Both me and Autumn dodge the tornadoes every time they get near us before I destroy them by creating a large, counter-rotating vortex. I then fly at high-speeds towards Chrome, grabbing his left leg and throwing him into the lake. I then land and return to my regular form. Autumn does the same before sending a blast of fire at me. I dodge and open a pair of cases hidden behind the sheaths of my twin katanas. Hundreds of small shurikens, glowing blue with electricity, fly out and surround me in a glowing ring. I launch the shurikens at Autumn with a flick of my wrist as Chrome crawls out of the water. Autumn can't dodge my attack and is thrown backwards into the same tree that Chrome hit before. She falls over, unconscious. Both me and Chrome run to her and I heal her injuries with a lightning ability I learned a few years before. The shurikens now lie on the ground, their electrical charge which allowed them to float now dissipated. I re-energize them and return them to the cases. Chrome helps Autumn up, and the next second, my hair is on fire._

_End Flashback_

Once the girls enter the forest, they return to their normal form, their cat ears and tail fading. They sit behind a rock, making sure they are hidden from any creature that followed them.

"I think we lost them, Dawn." The blonde says.

"I hope we did." Dawn, the girl with the dark brown hair, replies, "Those things were creepy, Lily!"

After about an hour, Dawn and Lily continue walking down a barely visible path. They finally come to the lake, where they find scorch marks on the trees and large branches blown out of the trees. These are from the day the Shadow Hawks returned.

_Flashback_

_It was sunset. Me and Chrome went into a small town to get supplies as Autumn guarding the camp by the lake. After we leave the town and enter the forest, we see Chrome's brother, Yukio. He doesn't talk. He just approaches Chrome and touches his chest with a hand that glows blood red. Nothing happens as Yukio walks away, but something does happen as we arrive at the shore of the lake opposite the camp. Chrome is suddenly screaming in extreme pain as the red glowing outline of a hawk appears on his chest. The Mark of the Dragon, which usually glows yellow on him, turns blood red, as do his eyes. That is when he lost control. He rose into the sky on a tornado before turning into his dragon form and creating multiple tornadoes. I enter Phoenix Armor to try to stop him, but the destruction continues. Trees are blasted by the force of the tornadoes' wind, becoming sawdust almost instantly. Yukio reappears as Chrome lands and falls over, unconscious. Yukio then takes Chrome away, forcing me and Autumn to end the Shadow Hawks and save him._

_End Flashback_

Dawn and Lily set up camp, creating a makeshift hut with sticks. Neither one of them get much sleep, probably because of the sounds of the monsters in the small town about two miles away. Whatever Insanity used to mutate the civilians and create these monsters was spreading, and it was spreading fast.

Oblivia Region in the Pokemon world. Vio, Katara, and Azalia are still searching potential Dragon Warriors, but they still had time to fool around when they arrived at a waterfall.

"I have an idea." Katara says as she helps Azalia set up a tent.

"What?" Azalia asks in reply. Vio already knows the answer.

"Let me guess," Vio said before looking at Katara, "Waterfall surfing?"

"Really?" Azalia asks, looking at Katara, "I always thought of you as the protective 'don't do anything stupid' type."

"Everyone has that one dangerous thing they love to do." Katara replies.

"Then I guess that's why Vio always dives in front of random enemy attacks!" Azalia jokes. Vio glares at the Dragon Warrior of light.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going with or without you." Katara says before turning into her dragon form and flying up to the top of the waterfall."

"If you can't beat 'em," Vio sighs.

"Join 'em." Azalia finishes as they both become their dragon forms and fly to the top of the waterfall.

Me, Autumn, and Kitai continue our search, but, since the search is taking a while, we decide to hunt. Autumn readies her bow as I draw a throwing knife from the sheath hidden on my right wrist. Kitai looks at me confused.

"How can you hunt with a knife?" she asks. I stay silent, but reply by throwing the knife and hitting a squirrel, who was sitting on a branch of a nearby tree, in the right eye, instantly killing it.

"Show off." Autumn says before firing two arrows into the air at a pair of birds, killing them both simultaneously.

"You called me the showoff?" I ask Autumn sarcastically before looking at Kitai, who doesn't have a weapon that can be used for hunting.

"I should've told you to bring a weapon." I say.

"You think I didn't?" Kitai replies before turning into a wolf and killing a deer that was grazing nearby.

"I stand corrected." I say before drawing one of my swords from its sheath and skinning the freshly killed animals. We build a makeshift shelter using sticks and set up camp for the night.

**This chapter took a while to write. More will be explained in the next chapter, including the favorite sport of almost all Dragon Warriors, waterfall surfing! Also, a lot more actin and maybe a bit of backstory. Now, you must wait for the next chapter yet again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before we begin this chapter, I'd like to thank my friend, WhiteZephyr for allowing me to use his characters in my series. I decided to remove the Pokemon part from this story after the first 2 chapters, so this is now a 3-way crossover.**

Midnight in the forgotten forest. Dawn and Lily are suddenly awakened by a terror-inducing, unnatural scream. A sound that shouldn't have happened, from a creature that shouldn't exist. The girls jump into the bushes before an unknown, corrupted monster appears on the other side of the lake. It's extremely large, about the size of one and a half elephants, and has three sharp claws on each of its four legs. The front claws are about twice the length of the rear claws. The creature also has two sets of wings, the pair in the front have serrated edges and are completely black like the rest of the monster, but the second pair of wings are almost like giant insect wings, almost transparent. But the scariest part of this beast were its four long necks with the creature's four heads. Each head had one hundred serrated, razor-sharp teeth. The last thing they notice are the eyes of the corrupted beast, which glow dark green. But even this new beast wasn't as creepy as what happened next. The four-headed, dragon-like creature literally split into four separate dragons, which then became humans. The Rogue Dragon Warriors. They are pale, their skin almost completely white, with dark hair of varying lengths and green eyes. These four were thought to have been dead, since it was a few of the Dragon Warriors that killed them. The man on the far left wears a black and dark blue rode. It's Jusdeus, the evil magician and the Rogue Dragon Warrior of Shadows. Next to him is Yukio, who I personally ended. He is the Rogue Dragon Warrior of the Dark Flame. Beside him was his brother, Chrome. He is the Rogue Dragon Warrior of the Fatal Wind. Last is a man known as Kessler. He was supposedly killed by Cole years ago and is the Rogue Dragon Warrior of the Black Lightning. Whatever that crystal Insanity used was, it brought back some of the most feared enemies of all time. The girls know this is bad news, but what can they do? They're only two people, and the enemy is four powerful Rogue Dragons, consisting of a magician, two knights, and a conduit.

I sit in the camp with Autumn and Kitai. The search wasn't going well, since I only sensed one potential Dragon Warrior in the entire area. I decided to lay a bit of a cruel joke on them. I smirked as I began to run through the forest, silver flames forming ribbons from my hands as I did so. Autumn followed, using her dragon fire to increase her speed like I taught her years ago. Kitai also followed, using her powers to freeze the ground in front of her as she skated after me. I continued running, using my superior speed to create a bit more distance between me and the others. I finally reached my destination: the rim of a giant canyon. The others caught up to me as I stood on the edge of the cliff. "Why are you doing this?" Autumn asked as she tried to catch her breath. "I have something to show you." I replied before I jumped off the cliff. Autumn tried to stop me, but was too late. She thought I was dead until I rocketed straight up, using fire from my arms and legs as rockets. It wasn't my dragon fire, but the fire I learned how to use after meeting Autumn the first time.

"Jealous?" I ask.

"A little bit." Autumn replies, "Where'd you learn that?"

"From a conduit friend." I reply, "One from an alternate timeline."

"Really?" Autumn asks with a confused look before she remembered that my powers were strong enough to allow me to time travel. She glares at me, "So, you traveled to Ranok knows when and where to learn how to better control your fire powers when you know that I could help you?"

"Yeah." I reply, "Cole told me about a conduit he knew that could teach me how to fly using the fire powers so I could teach you later."

"Was this before or after you revived Nix?" Autumn asks.

"Before." I reply, "And I don't even remember this conduits name, but still-" My sentence is cut short as I am hit in the face by a random snowball. I look to my left to see Kitai, her arm extended toward me and a devious smile on her face. She fired two more snowballs at me, but I dodge both, putting Autumn in the line of fire. I notice this almost too late, but I react before the next snowball is launched by using the same ice attack Kitai was using, only way more powerful, to cover Kitai in a snow drift. She uses waterbending to remove the pile of snow from her body before we all laugh. The laughing stops soon, though, as we all hear a voice from the forest.

It was insane! Katara used waterbending to reverse the flow of the waterfall while Vio and Azalia literally surfed on it, defying gravity. This continued until a voice stopped them. A voice that scared Vio and Azalia into falling down the waterfall like it was a slide at a waterpark. They didn't find their targets. The targets found them.

I stand there with Autumn and Kitai, face-to-face with our first target. I'd be able to describe her appearance if she didn't have a bow and arrow aimed at my stomach. I unstrap my twin katanas from my back, placing them at my feet as I put my hands in the air. Hey, I didn't want an arrow through my stomach. I glanced at Autumn and Kitai, who quickly did the same with their weapons. Seeing this, our potential killer lowers her weapon. She's looks about nineteen with dark hair and brown eyes.

"Why are you here?" she asks. I'm about to answer when I suddenly freeze in place. My eyes begin to glow emerald green before I black out. I see myself, like a dream. No, a vision.

_I see myself as I was when I was fifteen, and I remembered the day. It was the day I learned that I was a Dragon Warrior. I begin to notice something, as my younger version walked, he grew older and I seemed to be zooming in on him. Soon, he looked about my age and I saw things through his eyes. I walked into a temple-like building, where I was greeted by the Legendary Dragon. Ranok himself. I look up to his face as he begins, "It's time for you to know the truth." I can only nod in reply. _

"_You've been gaining allies from many different worlds, but you aren't much different from the ones known as Cole, Nix, and Kuo. Like them, all Dragon Warriors are conduits." My expression changes from amazed at seeing Ranok to confused at his last statement. He continues, "But, unlike most conduits, who gained their powers from Ray Sphere blasts or science experiments, your kind gained their powers from the ten dragons that I created." Ranok looks into my eyes, like he's about to tell me something bad, which he does. "Even now, The Keeper of Insanity is attacking the world. She has stolen a gem known to mutate potential conduits into monsters. These monsters have taken over Central City, but this is not the worse part. The Rogue Dragons have been revived. It's your destiny, along with your friends and allies, to save the world again." _

"_But, I only have the other nine Dragon Warriors, a flying werewolf, and three non-dragon conduits." _

"_You will gain new allies before the final battle." Ranok replies, "Now, you must return to your body."_

My eyes suddenly open. I am now in what seems to be a house. I don't know whose until I see Blade walk into my room, followed by Autumn, Kitai, and the other girl, whose name is Katniss.

"Did you tell her-" I ask, but I get my answer before I finish.

"Yeah. She knows that she's a fire Dragon Warrior." Autumn replies, "Told her myself"

"Good." I say before Autumn and Katniss walk outside to begin training. I try to rest up a bit, but the second I'm about to fall asleep, I see a dark figure emerging from a shadow. Lion.

"I told everyone what Ranok told you." he says. I'm about to thank him until I realize what he said, "How the heck did you get into my head?"

"Are you forgetting that you taught me how to read people's thoughts? Autumn had you back here only seconds after you went down." I face palm, "I wish I could!"

"By the way, I sent Cole and Kuo with Eon to get as many conduits as they could from New Marais to help our cause." Lion adds.

"Good. And Nix?" I reply with a question.

"She's still here." Lion explains, "I don't get one thing about her."

"And that is?"

"Why the heck does she call herself a fire conduit if she controls frickin' napalm?" Lion asks.

"Who knows?" "I got to get back to training." Lion says before merging into the shadows, but not before getting my own shadow to slap me in the face. Typical Lion.

I'm now on my feet again as Katara, Vio, and Azalia return. Sadly, they couldn't convince their targets to come with them. Cole is in New Marais, getting his family, but I know a few conduits he doesn't know and have already contacted them. I walk outside as they arrive, two people, a boys and a girl. The boy has black hair that ends in bluish tips and blue eyes. He wears a blue shirt, black jeans, a black jacket, and a black para-cord bracelet on each wrist. He has blue flames that reach up his arms, stopping at his shoulder blades. His name is Cody, but most people call him the Blaze. The girl is obviously his sister, the same hair color, except the tips of her hair are lime green and her eyes are the same shade of green. She wears a similar outfit, except its white and green instead of black and blue. Her name is Amy, and her powers allow her to create and control wind. I walk out to greet them as Cole, Kuo, and Eon return. With them are four people, all but one being conduits. One wears a robe that looks like a cream-colored version of Lion's, and he seems to have the same powers as well. Well, minus turning into a dragon and a panther, but you get what I mean. His name is Alec. The other two are female, both with red hair and green eyes. The older one went by the name Joan, while the younger was named Kayce. I had Logan bring the food that Autumn cooked earlier out to a table in Blade's back yard just as Lion appeared from my own shadow. I give him my signature 'red-eyed death glare', since I told him years ago to never do that. I'd still be mad at him, but he had news: Dani finally unlocked her powers. I walk outside with Lion, seeing the others crowded around Dani. Once I make my way through the miniature army of conduits, I finally see it. Purple lightning surrounds Dani's arms. I'm used to seeing blue or red lightning, but purple? That's messed up, but awesome! I look to over my shoulder and see Alec talking to Vio. Probably saying that Vio's nickname sounds like his daughter's name. I use one of my many powers to vanish, not into the shadows, but into the light. Thank-you, Azalia. I appear above them. "Hey, Vio!" I say, scaring him half to death. Alec laughs, but Vio gives me a taste of his fist (he punched me in the face). Either way, everyone notices Blade walk out in his regular werewolf form, a large, black dog. I could swear I could see a tear fall from Kayce's eye when she saw him, but I wasn't going to dare ask why. It seems weird, but I think I can hear a song playing nearby. The weird thing is, I actually know the song and sing it quietly.

I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you  
Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you  
I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'less I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real

I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Oh how I need you

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you  
I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'less I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real

Breathing life  
Waking up  
My eyes  
Open up

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you  
I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'less I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real

Oh how I adore you  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh how I adore you  
Ohhhhhhhh  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real

I receive many confused looks before I realize the song was just in my head. But, hey. It fit the moment. Blade revealed his wings a few minutes later, causing our new conduit friends to freak out. Well, at least Blade is good at dodging fire, lightning, ice, wind, and beams of energy. Now, everyone knows about Insanity's attack, and we still need more help, since there are millions, possibly billions, of those monsters. If we went now, we'd be slaughtered, eaten, then something I don't want to even think about.

_Cody_

I walk into Blade's house. Joan follows me, like I somehow seem familiar to her, but I don't mind. My entire family, other than my sister, is dead. I see Kayce sitting on the couch before I notice a basketball in the corner. I pick up the ball and begin to walk outside when I hear Kayce's voice say my name. I turn around and see her, now standing.

"You wanna shoot some hoops?" I ask.

"Sure." she replies.

"I must warn you," I say with a smile, "I was the best on my team back at the Northern Conduit Academy." We reach the court. Why Blade had an actual basketball court when he didn't play, I'll never know.

"I only knew about the academy in New Marais." Kayce says as I make a three-pointer just for fun, "Where is this other school?"

"Somewhere in Michigan." I reply, "I don't exactly remember where. Let's just start the game." Only a second after I say that, I dribble the ball around Kayce like she wasn't even there and make the shot.

"I won't count that." I laugh and pass the ball to Kayce. She fakes left and tries to get around me, but I swat the ball from her hands, taking it to the hoop and dunking it. As the game continues, I notice the others standing on the sidelines, watching. The score is 4-2 with me winning, and I have the ball. I fake right, but Kayce blocks. I then go left, but this also fails. I then know what I should do. I look at Kayce before I run at her, tossing the ball over her head as I reach her. I spin around her and jump, dunking it with my left hand.

"Game over." I say. The other conduits and Dragon Warriors return to their training, but I sit beside Kayce.

"Good game." I say.

"It was." she replies.

"I always played with my sister, my best friend, and my girlfriend 2-2." I add, "But that will never happen anymore."

"Why not?" Kayce asks, looking at me.

"I don't like talking about it." I look down, a tear falling from my eye. I don't notice the blue aura that surrounds Kayce as I dry my eyes. I look at her as the aura vanishes, but the look on her face says it all.

"Don't tell me you read my mind." I say, glaring at her. "I did, and I can see why you don't like talking about it. You watched as your best friend, a water conduit, was killed in an attack by a gang of students and your girlfriend taking a fatal gunshot to save you."

"More tears fall from my eyes, "Nobody understands how much pain I still go through."

"I do." I give Kayce a confused look. "I lost someone I really cared about the same way." she says. We are silent for a while before I stand and activate my blue fire, which travels up my arms, crossing on my back like an X.

"We should go train." I say as Kayce gets up, "We'll talk more later." We join the others, but I see my sister give me that I-know-you-like-that-girl-so-don't-hide-it look. I give her a death glare before walking away, but I don't know. She may be right.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night in Blade's house. I now see what they meant by "custom built". He has what can be compared to a miniature hotel in his basement! I'm sitting in a small room with a TV, watching a movie called _Eight Below_ with Amy and Kayce. At the part where the leopard seal suddenly jumps out of the whale carcass, I create a wall of fire to protect the TV, since Amy still has a tendency to attack whatever scares her. After the movie, Amy goes to bed, but I stay behind with Kayce. We stay quiet for a while, but I break the silence.

"Know what's funny?" I say.

"What?" Kayce asks, looking at me.

"Well, my sister thinks I, well, she thinks I like you." I reply, "As more than a friend, but… I would feel like I would be betraying Emma if I did."

"Who's—" Kayce stops as she remembers their earlier talk, "She was your girlfriend?" I nod, tears forming in my eyes.

"I met her at the Northern Academy on my second day. Her powers gave her the ability to see and hear things through the eyes and ears of other people and animals. After the riot started, we managed to get to the forest and hide, but… we were soon found by the leader of the gang of attacking students, a metal conduit named Ryan, who could turn his arms into swords. He—" My voice breaks as tears fall like rain from my eyes, "He was about to kill me when Emma ran at him with a pair of SMGs, firing both of them at him. He tried to stab her through the heart just as I hit him with a blast of flames. Ryan was dead, but I didn't realize why Emma dove in front of me until I saw the hole in her chest. She took sniper's bullet for me." I feel like I'm being watched, but I ignore the feeling as I take something out of my jacket pocket. A pink para-cord bracelet just like the ones I wear.

"I made this for her the day before the attack. I was going to give it to her the next day, her birthday, but—"

"You never got the chance?" I shake my head.

"I want you to have this. It reminds me of how I failed to save her and I don't want to think about that anymore." I give her the bracelet and get up.

"I think Logan should be returning tomorrow with more conduits, including your 'cousins'." I say after drying my eyes.

"I've heard." Kayce replies. I look at the clock, which says '12:47'. "It's past midnight. See you tomorrow." I say before vanishing into a cloud of white smoke and reappearing outside of my room. Kayce looks at the bracelet for a few seconds before strapping it around her left wrist and walking to her room.

The next day. Logan arrives early in the morning with three conduits and two non-conduits. Of course, two of the conduits are Kayce's 'cousins', Trish MacGrath and Violet Chance, but the third is someone I knew, someone I thought was dead. He looks like the average Ice Man, but his mask is off, and I recognize the brown hair and eyes. His name is Jason, and his powers, other than the obvious ice powers, allow him to turn into an Ice Titan. He has an M-60 machine gun strapped to his back. Blade walks in and turns into his dog-like form. He doesn't reveal his wings this time, which might be a good thing. Kayce introduces me and Amy to her cousins as Alec appears with a video camera. I instantly know what he was doing: recording everything I do with Kayce. I give him the if-you-ever-do-that-again-you'll-be-turned-into-a-puddle-of-blood look and he seems to back off. I seriously need to learn to hide my feelings better, or get hurt by anything that happens.

_Briar_

We start clearing out the towns around Central City tomorrow. The place has really gone to hell, even I can see the death and destruction that continues to unfold. But that's not all I can see. I see a pair of girls hiding beside a lake. I must retrieve them, and I must do so myself. Before anybody sees me, I enter a portal and appear only feet away from the pair. _These two seem familiar somehow_. Sensing approaching monsters, I draw and electrify my twin katanas. It doesn't take long for the ugly creatures to show themselves. I don't give them a chance to attack. I run at them, slicing them cleanly in two as I run past each monster. Suddenly, I barely hear one of the girls warn me about something, but it's too late. I feel something grab my back, and immediately know what it is: a frickin' devourer. _This is why I hate living in this world. Freaks from all other worlds in one place, just dreamin' of ending me._ I get pulled into the monster's mouth, but the thing suddenly explodes seconds later. Those girls now have cat ears. _Frickin' cat ears! And tails!_ They somehow managed to destroy the giant monster and save my life. The least I could do is save their skins from this devastation. _We could use their help._ I don't say anything. I just look at them and form a portal to Blade's house beneath them. After they fall into it, I follow them, reappearing beside them. That's when I recognize them: Dawn and Lily. They once saved me when I almost lost control when I gained the ice abilities (well, they knocked me unconscious. At least that stopped me from destroying everything).

Life is hard when you gain powers just by looking at a conduit or Dragon Warrior. The threat of losing control is extreme, and I live in fear of hurting my friends and family every day. I still need to try my new powers, but that can wait until we start clearing the towns, and now that I've seen everything firsthand, it's time to end this.

_Cody_

Well, Briar just announced that we'll be clearing out the monsters from the villages starting today. We're all inside a small room with a large map of the area around Central City in the middle.

"Cody, you're leading the first attack." he says. I'm silent for a couple seconds.

"You sure?"

"Yes. You're the only one who can lead this mission. I'll let you pick your team."

"Okay." I reply as I turn around, "I'll take Kayce, Alec, Amy, and Jason."

"Those mentioned, prepare to attack. Everyone else, you're dismissed for now."

We are all given light weight armor and the choice of multiple weapons. I choose a katana and a few shuriken, Kayce takes a SMG, Amy takes a pair of handguns, Alec decides to only use his sniper rifle, and Jason sticks with his machine gun, which I still want one! I don't know about everyone else, but I'm ready to turn monsters into corpses! We walk through a portal and arrive in a place that can only be described as hell.

We all appear in the center of town. I swear, if the stench of death didn't knock you out, the gore-fest that was before our eyes would have. It doesn't take long for the corrupted creatures to notice us and attack.

_Yeah, come get some!_ I remove my katana from its scabbard and set it ablaze. Thank God that this blade has the coating of quicksilver, even though it's my weakness, it's useful. Both Kayce and Amy have their guns out, Alec is on the roof of a partially-fallen building, readying his sniper rifle. Jason, on the other hand, doesn't choose to use his weapon. Instead, he crushes a small group of the monsters.

How? In no particular way… He turned into a frickin' Ice Titan! I run at a horde of monsters, followed by the bright blue sparks that fly from my katana. I put a large gash in one creature's neck, kicking another in the face as I remove the blade from its next victim. One of the corrupted things catch me off guard and almost hits me with its blade-like arms. I say 'almost' because Kayce cuts it down in a hail of 9-millimeter bullets from her SMG. Alec has one in his sights and blows its head off. Literally. Amy uses the extra speed she has from being a wind conduit to run into the middle of the horde before she creates a giant tornado that scatters the monsters. Jason, well, he freezes all monsters that fly past him in midair. Kayce drops her guns, which are now completely out of ammo, and activates her powers. I put my katana away and launch bursts of blue flames at a pair of monsters as Kayce fires a blast of the blue aura which now surrounds her at a ravager.

_How the heck did a ravager get here,_ I think. T_his is a different dimension!_ Whatever the reason, we are surrounded by ravagers and hive lords. And something, or should I say someone, else. I know him from somewhere, but can't remember. Then it hits me. Not who he is, but a giant fist made out of my shadow. I am sent flying into a building, which then falls on me. I hear Amy and Kayce scream my name, thinking I've been hurt or worse, but they should've saved their breath. The rubble explodes away from me as I stand up, engulfed in blue flames. I know Briar sees this, he gained Emma's powers when he met her weeks before the attack where she died. It's pretty obvious that he was when Blade suddenly flies through a portal in full winged wolf form.

"You handle the ravagers," he screams as he becomes human, "Jusdeus is mine!" Jusdeus, a shadow conduit like Alec and Lion and the leader of the Rogue Dragons. Pale skin, long, jet black hair, and a smirk that just begs you to try attacking him. Alec begins picking off ravagers one by one while Jason, who is still a Titan, literally choke slams a pair of hive lords. The remaining hive lords spawn the annoying bug things known as spikers before burrowing into the earth. One of the mutated things emerges right below Amy, sending her over the roof where Alec is and into the lake. Big mistake on the hive lord's part. Only seconds later, she emerges from the water… on a giant tornado of water. She then flies through the air, landing on her hands and wrapping her legs around a ravager's neck. The ravager thrashes and tries to escape, but it is silenced after Amy does a back flip, breaking its neck and throwing it out of town. Meanwhile, I'm surrounded by hundreds of spikers. Not as much of a problem as it is frickin' annoying. I surround myself with my fire and send it out in a 360-degree blast. The bugs didn't even stand a chance.

_Blade_

So, it comes to this. Me killing an old friend-turned-enemy in order to save this world. Jusdeus can control shadows better than even Lion can, so I have my work cut out for me. Draw my weapon, a large sword that looks like a cross between a nodachi and a saw blade (it has serrated edges). Jusdeus just laughs and vanishes into the shadows. He appears behind me and punches me hard in the back. I spin and bring my sword down, but he dodges using the shadows again. _It's like the only weapon that can defeat this fool is a frickin' flashlight!_ Jusdeus suddenly reappears in front of me, holding a jet black sword."If I remember correctly, didn't I kill you years ago?" Blade asks. Jusdeus replies with a slash of his saber across my left shoulder. He goes for my neck now, but I block. The attacking and blocking continues for what seems like forever until I know how to beat him. I reveal my wings (while still in human form) and replace my sword into its scabbard before my eyes turn dark red.

"REAPER SCYTHE!" I roar. The sky turns even darker as a black scythe with a dark aura descends from the sky. The second I touch it, it fuses with my right arm and pitch black armor appears on me. I now look like a cross between the Grim Reaper and Master Chief (I know, it's hard to imagine). I draw my sword with my left hand now as my injured arm completely heals. Now, Jusdeus knows why I call myself 'Blade'. Most people don't know this, but the Reaper Scythe contains the powers of a dark conduit, so now that I'm fused with it, I have more powers than I did as a beast conduit. I surround myself with a dark purple aura and fire blasts at Jusdeus. He tries to dodge using the shadows, but that doesn't work. He gets hit in the chest and gets thrown to the other side of town.

_Cody_

Just watching Blade using his dark conduit powers is enough to distract me. That is, until I hear Kayce scream for help. I turn around to see a hive lord pinning her to the ground.

_No! I'm not losing another friend! Not today!_ I max out my fire and run, faster than I knew I could, towards the monster, smashing into it with full power. It goes flying as another hive lord tries to attack my sister.

_These ugly things are trying to kill my family now? That's it!_ I raise my hands toward the sky as Amy flies out of the way. The dark sky is soon filled with black clouds. I swing my arms down, and a tower of blue flames engulf the hive lord. Once the attack ends, no monsters remain, only piles of ash of varying sizes. Seeing this, Jusdeus retreats, screaming something about the war not being over as he vanishes into the shadows. As if on cue, a portal appears, and we return to Blade's house to plan the next attack. Or, in this case, help move our base to the newly conquered town.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later. The town we cleared the monsters out of has become our new base. It's a good thing that we have three lightning conduits here to keep the batteries for the generators charged. I've began to think of Kayce and her 'cousins', Violet and Trish, as family, and I'm sure Amy feels the same. I've overheard Briar talking to his brother, Vio, about what could happen if a non-Dragon Warrior fire conduit absorbed one of the colors of dragon fire. Heck, I'd like to find out, and it seems I won't have to wait long. I see a target that still burns with a silver flame, Briar's dragon fire. I make sure nobody's watching before I make my move. I extend my hand towards the flame, which spirals up my arm. I guess you should know now, that the sheer power stored in the dragon fire knocked me unconscious. I wake up in a bed with Jason, Kayce, and the others sitting around the room. Well, Jason is poking me with a frickin' needle, thinking I'm still out and trying to wake me up. Moron.

"Jason Edge, you stupid frickin' ignoramus! If you touch me with that needle again, I'll turn you into a puddle!" I threaten the ice conduit.

"As if you could, Silver Eyes." He replied.

_Wait, silver eyes? My eyes are blue!_ I get Amy to give me a small mirror that she carries around with her for some reason and look at my reflection. Jason was right. My eyes are silver. I activate my fire, which is also silver. I instantly feel a rush of energy as my fire (and eyes) return to their usual blue.

"I guess I have a new power." I say. Everyone face palms.

"What gave you that idea?" Amy asks sarcastically, "The fact that your fire turned silver or the fact that you acted completely different than you always have?"

"You sounded like my mom!" Kayce adds.

"Must be the dragon fire that I absorbed." I say a bit too loud.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" both Amy and Kayce scream simultaneously.

"I absorbed a small amount of silver dragon fire."

"You know how dangerous that could've been?" Amy asks, her voice still slightly louder than usual.

"I know! I could've been hurt, but… I don't want what happened to Emma to happen to you or my friends." Violet looks at Kayce, as if she's wondering who Emma is.

"Trust me. I'll only use this power when I need to." I say after an awkward silence.

"I don't believe you," Amy replies as she walks out of the room, "But I guess I have no choice but to trust you."

_Blade_

I must say, I can't wait until I have my house in the mountain village back! I've gotten tired of living in my other house all this time. But there is one problem. My thought-to-be-dead mortal enemy suddenly came back to life and attacked before running off. _Coward._ Anyways, this could be a problem. If all our worst enemies that should be dead are alive, then we're in for a world of hurt. I know Cole's mortal enemy is Kessler, Joan seems to have had something against a woman named Sasha, and then, there's Cody and Amy, who seem to have a strange connection to the one called Alden. Briar and Lion had Chrome and Yukio always trying to kill them. If they're all back, and all Rogue Dragons, I don't want to imagine the destruction they could cause!

_Cody_

Later that night. I want my new friends to trust me, but with this new, or should I say returning threat, I have something to tell the conduits. I gather all of them in one of the destroyed buildings, but I don't know how I'm going to say this. After a long silence, I finally look at Joan and begin, "You remember Alden, right?"

"Of course. He tried to kill me and Kayce multiple times!" she replies.

"Well," This is it. "He's my grandfather." Everyone stares at me, as if in shock.

"You're joking." Joan says, glaring at me.

"No," Amy says as she approaches me, "He's serious. Our grandfather was born for some weirded-out experiment, but escaped somehow, and the rest is history."

"I also have a request." I add, "I want to be the one who kills him if he is back from the dead."

"You're not fighting him alone." Jason says as he makes his way through the group of conduits, "I'm with you through the entire fight."

"As am I." Amy adds.

"Same for me." Kayce walks over to me.

"We're in too." Trish and Violet now stand beside me. The remaining conduits look at each other for a couple minutes before they also approach me.

"We're all in." Cole says.

"Good." I reply, "Alec, get Lion and get some intel on the next two villages. Stay in the shadows." Alec nods and vanishes into the floor.

_The war has just begun, and it won't be easy, but I'll make sure nobody is left behind, and that we'll be victorious in the end!_ I'm sure Kayce heard that, since she looks at me and nods. I grab the katana I used earlier from a weapons rack on the wall behind me and attach its scabbard to a pair of loops on the back of my black jacket. Then, I pull my hood over my head and activate my fire. It's showtime!

_Jason_

I walk out of the war room, or the building that we're using as one at the moment. The plan Cody came up with only needs the fire conduits and Dragon Warriors, since the leader of the next infected village is Sasha. Thank-you, Alec. That intel was useful. I walk into the makeshift armory as the team gets ready. Cody, Joan, and Autumn already have their usual weapons, but Nix doesn't have one. Well, she does now.

_Wow, I didn't know Blade had an RPG, but why does it have to be pointed at my face?_ I get out of the way as the others exit the room. I stop Cody before he has a chance to walk away, "Make sure you come back. For your friends and..."

"I know," Cody replies, "And I will." And, with this, he walks through a portal.

"I hope he does return safely," I say quietly as I sit on the ground beside the door, "I know Violet thinks Cody likes Kayce, but I know how it really is, and I wouldn't want her to never find out the truth." I'm the only one Cody told about a dream he had last night. He thought he saw Emma, and she said that he should quit blaming himself for her death and move on with his life. I just hope he can.

_Cody_

We appear on a cliff overlooking the target village.

"Remember the plan. Incinerate all monsters, leave Sasha for Joan to take care of… again." I say, loud enough to be heard but quiet enough to stay hidden from the monsters.

"What about the buildings?" Autumn asks.

"The people who lived here are all dead, killed by the monsters. I expect others to move here after everything is over, so we'll rebuild then." And with that, me, Joan, and Autumn set ourselves on fire and fly towards the center of town (Nix just teleports and captures a few monsters in that lava/napalm stuff). Upon landing, I blast the captured monsters with a blast of blue flames, turning them to ash. I point to a large building that seems to be where the leader of this village lived, "Sasha should be in there, Joan." I can't hear her reply over the screams of the monster I just set on fire, but she runs into the building, ready to fight. I draw my katana and set it ablaze before putting it through the eye of the nearest monster. Autumn and Nix, though they have completely different personalities, are actually working together. Nix captures multiple creatures and Autumn incinerates them. That's when I see it. On the side of the mountain, there's a bluish flash of light. A light like that one is caused by only one thing: a portal.

_I guess Lion returned with the rest of the intel and they sent out the next attack already. I wonder who's in that team._ As if on cue, I see a giant tornado send a bunch of corrupted monsters flying while a pulse of blue energy sends even more off the cliff. Suddenly, I see something I wish I didn't: both Amy and Kayce getting thrown by a giant robot, controlled by someone I know all too well. Thinking fast, I max out my fire and fly towards both of them. I catch Kayce, but miss Amy. She forms a tornado around her body and she flies to the ground, landing on both feet.

_Showoff!_ Alden jumps down after them, creating a crater in the ground and destroying multiple buildings.

"Kayce. Amy. Go with Autumn and Nix to find some cover. I'm going to 'even the odds'. They instantly know what I mean: I'm about to use my new power.

"Don't try to stop me. Just get back and get behind something," I say, "Things might get explosive." They run towards the building where Joan is fighting Sasha and take shelter behind the wall of a destroyed building. I lessen my fire until they form the usual X between my shoulder blades before flicking my wrists. My usually blue flames and eyes instantly turn silver before I max out my fire. My hair stands on end as my entire body begins to glow blue within the silver fire. Seconds later, there's an explosion.

_Amy_

I can't believe what I'm seeing. My brother just seemed to explode. I cover my face, tears falling from my eyes, but Kayce puts her hand on my back and points towards where the explosion was. I'm now in shock. I'm looking at a giant man made of blue and silver flames. A slightly smaller version of the Beast. Well, minus the 'living Ray Sphere' and 'end of the world' parts.

_Cody_

The battle with my grandfather begins. I see Amy, Kayce, Autumn, and Nix fly over Alden's robot's head, probably going to destroy the oncoming hordes of corrupted monsters. Either way, I have a battle to get back to. Well, I at least hope this'll be a bit of a challenge, but I don't expect it to be. Alden fires a weird machine gun-like weapon from both arms of his robot (which, obviously isn't his old one). I absorb every hit like it's nothing. I'll let him keep trying for a bit longer, I think before I see Alden's new target. He sends a weird beam at a building, the building Joan is currently fighting Sasha in. Well, they were fighting in there until it was vaporized around them! I glare at Alden (and like most people, he also gets freaked out when 20-foot tall people made of fire glare at them). I let him escape the town before I form a giant fire ball in my left hand and annihilate the robot. Then, I return to normal and my fire, as well as my eyes, return to the usual blue color. I draw my katana, which is now surrounded by blue flames, and run towards Sasha and Joan. Well, that's the plan until I take a blast of tar to the face.

_At least it's better than Amy's cooking!_ I wipe the tar from my face as Joan takes Sasha down. She looks at me and nods. I nod in reply, since I know what she wants to do. She rips the hoses out of Sasha's back and we both send fire into her bloodstream (or whatever you call it. It's tar. Not blood). She screams in pain, but is soon silenced by a ball of fire from Joan's hand. With that, the portal opens, and we all return to base.

Back at the makeshift base. I sit in my 'room' (it's actually a small shack, but it works). I'm sure Kayce already knows about my dream and the fact that I like her cousin. Even if she doesn't, she'll find out sooner or later. Still, we captured two towns today. Two abandoned towns with possibly no citizens alive, but still. It's another victory.


	6. Chapter 6

_Briar_

I gather the Dragon Warriors in the War Room. We still have more villages to capture, but the next one is the second largest city, second only to Central City. I already know that there'll be two Rogue Dragons there as well as the villagers. _Hostages. These Rogue Dragons must always make life hard!_

"This mission will have me, Autumn, and Lion taking the village." I say.

"What about everyone else?" Vio asks, "What do you expect us to do?"

"Defend this village."

"I know some people who can take the villages on the other side of Central City while we finish over here." Katara says.

"Let me guess the Avatar, Zuko, Toph, and Azula?" I ask.

"Yeah. They can easily defeat those monsters."

"Good. Bring them he-"

"I still can't believe you managed to brainwash Azula!" Kitai interrupts. She receives multiple glares from the others. I regain everyone's attention after a few seconds, "Get ready for the attack. I've got someone to contact for a special mission."

_Cody_

Okay. Now, I'm sure that Kayce knows everything. She doesn't act any different around me, but she did give the para-cord bracelet I gave her to Violet. Also, the others have been acting a bit weird. They probably know something I don't, but still. I don't get any time to think about this, since I'm suddenly pulled into a room by Jason. Kayce, Amy, Trish, and Violet are sitting around a table, that's when I remember what they're planning.

"Okay, you're busted." I say, "Amy told all of you that my birthday is today. What do you guys have planned?"

"Well, first off, we're free for the day." Amy says, "The next town has Briar and Lion's worst enemies there, so the Dragon Warriors' are handling this one."

"So, we're taking you to New Marais for the day." Kayce adds, "We've got concert tickets and-"

"Wait, you don't even know what music I like!" I interrupt. Amy smiles, "We'll see." Vio arrives and opens the portal. We're on our way to New Marais!

_New Marais_

I've only been here a few times before with my sister, we even have a small house here. "Follow me." I say before leading the others to a house close to the square (well, it's not technically a square, but still). Once we enter my house, I unclip my katana's scabbard from my jacket. "When's the concert?" I ask, hanging my sword on the wall.

"Not for a while." Amy replies, "We have a lot of time."

"Then let's get something to eat and plan the day."

"Let me guess, anything but Italian?"

"You know I hate any Italian food except pizza."

"Then let's get pizza!" Violet suggests.

"I like the way you think!" I say before reattaching my swords to my jacket, "Let's go." The others step outside, but I open a draw and pull out a large bundle of cash. I follow the others to the nearest pizzeria, and order the largest pizza they have, which might be the biggest pizza I've ever seen.

_Briar_

The minidragons, or what they really are, dragon spirits in disguise, are with Shadic and Logan, Cole is helping Dani learn to control her powers, and Katara is contacting her friends. Vio has just opened the portal (I know I could've, but I need to save my energy for the battle), and I enter, followed by Lion and Autumn. Well, Azalia has convinced me to let her and Eon join in the fight, so they also enter. We arrive in an abandoned building in the center of town seconds later. It's infected, to say the least. Ravagers patrol the ground, Corrupted take to the roofs, and Devourers guard all four entrances to the town. From where I am, I see the two fools that I know all too well, Chrome and Yukio.

"Azalia, you find the hostages. Eon and Autumn, you fight the monsters." I say, "Lion, let's kick some Rogue Dragon ass!" And with this, Azalia vanishes into the light, Autumn readies her bow, and Eon turns his arms into large blades. I look at Lion, whose scythe materializes in his hands. I draw my twin katanas and both me and Lion run out to meet our foes.

_Cody_

There's still three hours until the concert begins, even after the giant pizza. There's nothing to do but walk around town. Well, until we all see something fly over our heads. Some fool threw a car. And by 'fool', I mean a conduit I know from my time in the Northern Conduit Academy. The sniper rifle he carries also tells me who it is: the jerk who killed Emma.

"Marcus, I thought you were still in prison." I say, "I see you're still a strength conduit." Amy smacks the back of my head, "No dip, Idiot! People don't just randomly change powers!"

"Is this-" Violet begins to ask, but Amy answers before she can finish.

"Yeah. He is."

"Well, that guy is frickin' huge and Cody is a fire conduit," Trish says, "I think we should let them fight and get to cover." "I second that." Amy says before picking herself and the others up, all of them landing on the roof of a nearby building. Once they're safe, I max out my fire and send a giant blast of flames at Marcus. He's too slow to dodge, but he does throw something at me. What, you ask? He ripped up the road and used it as a weapon. I try to dodge the flying pavement, but it grazes my right arm.

_Thank God for my healing factor!_ I draw my katana and set it on fire as Marcus grabs his sniper rifle. Right before he attempts to shoot me with it, I cut the barrel clean off. As an added effect of the extreme heat of the blade, it welds what remains of the gun closed. When Marcus realizes this, it's too late. It explodes, blowing his right hand off. I waste no time in finishing him. I raise my arms above my head.

"This is for Emma!" I throw my arms down, causing a giant pillar of blue flames to fall from the sky over Marcus. Once the attack ends, Marcus is dead. How do I know? He's a pile of ashes.

"That took longer than expected." I say after everyone is back on the ground. Kayce checks her watch. Only one hour until the concert begins. We don't walk, we run towards the hall, as they call it. I'm lead to my seat, since Amy thought a blindfold should be used to keep the band a secret. Either way, I can sense who I'm sitting beside, and I'm right between Amy and Violet.

_Briar_

Lion and Yukio are fighting each other in dragon form, but I stick to my powers and my twin katanas. Chrome has already formed five tornadoes, which orbit the battlefield. Escape is seemingly impossible for me and Lion. I dodge all of Chrome's wind blasts, since I know his usual fighting style. Well, I thought I knew it. I get cut up pretty badly after his last attack. What was it? It was knives. He made it rain knives.

_Chrome was always known for using his secondary weapon first._ I decide to give him the same treatment and open the pair of pouches that contain my throwing stars. I electrify them, causing them to float into the sky. Chrome knows what's about to happen, and teleports behind me. Only problem for him, I sensed him and blasted him with a large ring of glowing, electrified, shuriken. He draws his sword and flies at me. I step to my left, effectively dodging the reckless attack. I now know that, like always, Chrome means business. My eyes begin to glow gold as my Phoenix Armor forms on my arms, legs, and body. The helmet then forms on my head. Things just got real. Real bad for Chrome, that is!

_Cody_

Only minutes until the concert begins. Before you ask, yeah. I'm still blindfolded. That is, until I hear a familiar violin melody. The blindfold is removed by Amy, and we listen to Collide by Skillet. How they found out that I love Skillet, I'll probably never know. They play other songs, like Comatose, Awake and Alive, Whispers in the Dark, and Monster. I must say, this day rocks. Literally!

_Vio_

I'm watching as Cole tries to teach Dani how to control her powers. Well, at least she's trying to control them. She accidently shocked Joan, it wasn't a severe shock, but it still pissed her off. The language that was used was more colorful than a box of crayons. Well, Joan does needs to find the time to train that new fire Dragon Warrior. We need everyone to be ready to take Central City.

_Briar_

Autumn and Eon are fighting the monsters, which is weird since Autumn is a fire Dragon Warrior (all Dragon Warriors are conduits), while Eon is a metal Dragon Warrior that can control quicksilver easily. I'm sure Azalia has found the hostages already, but my battle, as well as Lion's, still goes on. And it gets worse. Chrome and Yukio have revealed their ability to combine powers.

_They think they're the only ones who can do that._ I look at Lion, and he knows what I'm thinking. We enter our Fusion form (our dragon and animal marks fuse with our human half, giving us extreme power with the side effect of making us look stupid, dragon wings and the ears and tail of whatever animal we have the mark of) and summon our Spirit Weapons.

"When I give the signal, you know what to do!" I scream to Lion, since the winds of the tornadoes make it hard to hear. Chrome is now also in his dragon form, and he's ready to kill us, or at least try. Yukio catches me off guard, firing blasts of pitch black flames at me. I attempt to dodge, but can't get out of the way in time. I get hit hard on the right side and fall to the ground. Even after that, I fly right back up, kicking Yukio in the stomach. Chrome suddenly sends a blast of wind at me and Lion, which Yukio somehow sets on fire.

"Now!" I yell before dodging the attack. Lion's Nightmare Scythe is surrounded by a dark aura before he teleports somewhere, waiting for me to make my move. I raise my arms above my head, the sky turns blacker than a storm cloud at midnight, and I prepare to unleash the full power of the Supreme Draco-Storm. Lion reappears, but almost instantly vanishes into the dark sky. I throw my arms down, causing a tower of all ten Dragon Warrior powers to light up the sky right as Lion, who hangs upside down from the shadow of a tree limb, uses his Draco attack, creating a pillar of black energy to come from the ground. Chrome and Yukio are caught in the middle, but I notice the familiar glow of Chrome's wind shield.

_He isn't even being hit with half the usual power of the attacks!_ After the attacks fade, we both see it. Chrome and Yukio are gone, they must've teleported away during the attack. Both me and Lion land on our feet on the roof of a building and return to normal.

"Well," I begin, "I promise you, they won't live next time."

"I'll make sure they don't!" Lion growls. I locate Autumn and Eon fighting the second devourer (the first one was blown up by Autumn, after she blew up the ground beneath it with a miniature volcanic eruption).

"I'll take out the third devourer. You find Azalia." I say. Lion nods and I teleport behind a devourer, getting its attention by firing a bolt of lightning at its back legs. _The fun has just begun!_

_Cody_

"I've noticed something." Trish says to me. We're all walking back to my house after the concert. "What?" I ask in reply.

"The Dragon Warriors still use my mom's maiden name when they talk to her."

"Wanna know why?" Amy asks.

"I'll tell you." I reply, "It's mostly just to annoy her, but they started when Briar assisted her and Cole in capturing a criminal. He needed Cole's help and yelled 'MacGrath', but they didn't know who he wanted and it ended up that they all were almost killed. Since then, they agreed to refer to Lucy as 'Kuo' to end the confusion."

"And how is Nix alive?" Kayce asks, "I heard she was killed or something"

"Briar came the day after her death, stole her body, took her to the other dimension, and revived her using his healing ability, which he enhanced with a weird, dark green gem." Amy answers.

"And now, Insanity has the gem, revived our worst enemies, and unleashed the Corrupted on the other world." I add, "Not to forget creating those weird, giant creatures those two girls told us about."

"Who could forget?" Violet asks, "They described them in disturbing detail."

"Well, I'm not sure those monsters will survive," I say, "We have a small army."

"True, but Dani and that new fire dragon warrior, I think her name was Katniss or something like that, are still in training." Amy replies, "Who knows how long that'll take?" We finally arrive at my house.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it'll be soon." I say as a portal appears in front of the door. _Looks like our day off is over._

_Briar_

All hope seems lost. We've already defeated Chrome and Yukio (well, they vanished, but we still won, technically), but there are a heck of a lot of monsters, including a pair of devourers and now, an entire herd of hive lords.

_Just our luck, but our secret weapon will be here in 3… 2… 1…_ Suddenly, a giant snake rams a devourer, literally flipping it onto its back. It's Zero, finally back to normal after our battle two years ago and once again, an ally. He returns to human form, showing his true look for the first time in years. He wears black and green armor over a hooded robe. He pulls the hood off his head, revealing almost pure white hair, emerald green eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He has three scabbards on his back, but removes one and gives it to me. It's empty, but I attach it to my armor between my twin katanas.

"Thanks, old friend." I say to him before facing the oncoming heard of monsters. Zero draws his swords, which look like giant viper fangs, and gets into his usual fighting stance. I close my eyes and focus my power as I place my hand over the empty scabbard. A glowing handle suddenly appears in my hand, and I pull out a giant katana-like blade. It's the legendary Dragon Saber, a nodachi whose blade seems to come out of the mouth of a silver dragon head carved into the handle. I run at inhuman speeds towards a monster, stabbing it with the sword. The monster is no more (the power of the sword sorta turned it to dust). Azalia appears in a flash of light. Looks like she saved the hostages and returned in time to kick some monster ass. _As usual, she must always be there for any battle._ "Dragon Warriors, _and Zero_, Attack!" I scream. _The fun has just begun!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Cody_

We appear from the portal, ending up in the war room of our base town. It seems Vio found us a new mission. Six of the seven items known as Dragon Relics have somehow gone missing. One, the Dragon Saber, has been located and given to its rightful owner, but that leaves the remaining powerful items free for Insanity to find.

"I guess we know what to do." I say as I walk to the door. The others follow, but Vio stops us. It seems that he has more information for us, in the form of an ancient Dragon Warriors tablet. It shows- holy crap! It shows us! Me, Amy, Jason, Violet, Trish, and Kayce, along with a girl with brown hair and purple eyes. Each of us wears a strange item, each with a silver dragon head on it.

"Those are the relics?" Amy asks.

"Yes." Vio nods, "Each item has a different power, which you'll be able to use while you have it." "Well' those relics won't find themselves." Jason says, walking towards the door. Vio creates another portal, "This should lead to somewhere near the first relic. Once you find it, I'll create a return portal. Be careful." I walk over to a small table with weapons on it, grabbing my katana.

"Everyone, grab a weapon, and let's go."

_Lion_

Most people think that, just because my powers seem evil, that I am evil. That's far from the truth. If I wanted to, I could take down every other Dragon Warrior, including Briar. But that's the thing. I _don't_ want to. I ready my scythe as Briar tells us to attack. I then go after a hive lord, sending a wave of dark energy at the creature. I almost feel sorry for it as it slowly and painfully turns to dust. _Almost._ I'm sure Alec and Blade would love to learn that power, but they can't. It's a power only the dark Dragon Warriors possess called the Withering Regret. Hive lords now surround me. They all shoot some kind of weird, target-seeking snot at me.

_Weak. How do these stupid monsters expect to hurt me by sneezing on me?_ I sink into one of the monster's shadows, reappearing in an alley way a few yards from the now confused creatures. I fire another blast of the same energy at them, terminating the monsters while they roar in pain. I send a blast of my black dragon fire towards the ground, which propels me to the roof. I now see the others slowly hacking away at the corrupted. I notice Autumn a few buildings away, firing flaming arrows at the monsters. Thinking fast, I throw a ball of energy into the arrow that's currently waiting to be fired. Theflames turn a darker shade of red, which Autumn notices as she fires. Briar sees the arrow heading towards the middle of the horde, and teleports himself, Eon, Azalia, and Zero away from there before the attack hits, and all hell breaks loose.

_Jason_

The area we arrive in seems familiar. _Too familiar._ I check my phone's GPS, and my fears are confirmed. _We're on the campus of the former Northern Conduit Academy._ I look at Cody, and he knows it as well. I can tell by the look on his face. That's when I finally notice. The main building, with its bell tower, is about three hundred yards in front of us, an easy shot for a sniper. _We're standing on the exact place where Emma died._

"Let's go." I hear Cody say, then I see him walk towards the building.

"Kayce, Trish, and Amy, you check the girls' dorms. Jason, you and I'll check the boys' dorms." He adds, "Vi, you should hack into the security cameras. They never shut down the power here."

"Then how'd you escape?" Violet asks, "This place was also covered in the same kind of dome."

"It was, but an electric conduit fried the field generator. He put so many volts into it, the entire dome caught on fire."

"Hate to end your conversation, but we should get to findin' that relic." I interrupt. Cody shoots me a death glare before he turns back to Violet.

"The security room is in the basement, first door on the right." Violet nods and runs into the building as Amy leads Kayce and Trish to the abandoned girls' dorm. I follow Jason the other way, to the boys' dorm.

I know Cody from this school. We were roommates, both first years when we met, but were on different teams. There were three teams, the same three teams as the other conduit academy. He was a Paragon, while I was a Hero. And, trust me. We didn't get along when we first met, not even when the gang of students attacked during our third year. We only became friends after he risked his life to save me.

_Cody_

If you can think of a worse thing to be doing than searching through abandoned dorms to find an ancient relic, please tell me. This place was never reopened after I graduated, so it's partially destroyed. There's even a frickin' tree growing through one of the rooms! Me and Jason walk past my old dorm. Well, what's left of it. It was sorta blown up during the attack. _I wonder if the others found anything._

_Briar_

The explosion was massive. A good half of the monsters were now incinerated, along with a few trees and buildings. Only one problem, and it's a big one. A big, hungry one. "Lion! Get back!" I scream, but it's too late. The devourer's tongue grabs his back and drags him into its mouth. Lion uses his sidearm, a sword, to keep the devourer from closing its mouth, but he is still swallowed whole.

"Everyone, get back!" I say, "I've got this!" The others retreat to behind a building about a mile away as I hold my Dragon Saber in a defensive position. The devourer struggles to close its mouth, but only drives the sword farther into its gums. _That must hurt!_ I run at the devourer, readying my sword for my attack.

"Time to use this relic's power!" I say to myself as the blade begins to glow. I swing the blade over my head and strike the devourer's armor hard. The creature screams in pain as it splits in half and explodes, freeing Lion and spreading guts and debris everywhere.

"I think that monster is sufficiently dead." I say as I help Lion to his feet.

"What makes you say that?" Azalia asks sarcastically as she removes a severed part of the devourer's tongue from her foot. I replace the Dragon Saber into its scabbard, "Now to finish these last few corrupted." A few minutes later, the monsters are defeated.

"Where'd you take the survivors?" I ask Azalia.

"They're at the base," she replies, "We're going to keep them there 'til Insanity is defeated."

"Good. Let's return to base." I open a portal to our base. We run through it, appearing on the main street of the base town.

_Cody_

The boys' dorm had no sign of the relic, so we decide to meet up with Violet in the main building. Well, that's the plan as we enter the building and walk towards the stairs to the basement. That plan is forgotten, though, as a bright blue light shines from below us. I call Amy and the others, and they meet me and Jason at the stairs minutes later. We run down to see Violet, lying on the ground. She's alive and conscious, since she's trying to get up, but we all notice one difference: she now has a silver bracelet on her left wrist. It looks normal until you see the slightly lighter dragon head that surrounds a blue gem. _The first Dragon Relic._

I vanish into the usual cloud of white smoke, reappearing beside Violet. I help her stand before Amy joins me in helping her walk up the stairs. I get Jason to contact Vio somehow (since Vio's in a different dimension), and the portal soon appears. We all walk through and rush Violet to the healers (water benders, not lightning conduits, since conduits can't heal other conduits). I decide to talk to Vio about the powers granted by the Dragon Relics. I find out that the relic that Violet now wears is the Strength Relic, which raises the wearer's strength tenfold. We're fighting a war here, and this'll help us win. Well, it'll give us a better chance of winning.

Later that night, I'm watching a movie with Amy and the other conduits (well, not Cole, Lucy, Nix, Alec, or Joan. They're in a different building doing whatever. I really don't care unless somebody gets hurt or killed).We're watching The Karate Kid (the remake, not the old ones). Jason keeps saying that he could beat everyone on that show, but even he knows he can't. Amy suddenly mentions that I know kung fu, which I do, but still.

"So, if you wanted to, you could kick my ass?" Jason asks.

"Kung fu isn't about fighting," I reply, mimicking a Chinese accent, "it's about making peace with your enemies."

"By kicking their asses," Amy adds. I glare at her as the others laugh, but I just ignore it. _They can think what they want. I'll probably never need to face them in a fight anyways._

_Briar_

Thanks to Cole, Dani now has control over her powers. She can't use the basic Dragon Warriors abilities (the ability to turn into a dragon and Phoenix Armor), so she's probably going to stay with Cody and his friends until she's ready to learn this. Either way, I think it's time to pass down my dragon relic, the Dragon Saber, to her. I already found out what my idiot brother has them doing, and I'm not standing in his way. I think it's the right thing this time. _For once, Vio actually knows what to do._

I find Dani outside practicing her lightning. _I still think that purple lightning is weird._ When she sees me, she runs over to me, I swear she's faster than she was before. Probably from the training. I remove the Dragon Saber's scabbard from my back and give it to her. She looks at it before looking at me again, "Why did you give me your sword?"

"It's meant to be yours," I reply as I show her a picture of the tablet, which shows her with the other conduits, wearing or wielding their relics. Dani has the Dragon Saber and Violet has the Strength Relic. It shows Amy with a ring that contains a glowing, green gem inside of a silver dragon head's mouth, Kayce wearing a chain on her neck that has a red gem inside of a similar dragon head. Jason's relic looks like the left-hand glove from a medieval knight's armor without the fingers. It also has the dragon head, but the gem beneath it is yellow. Trish's relic looks like a crown of some sort. It has the usual dragon head and an orange gem. Cody's relic is the weirdest of all. On the tablet I have, it just looks like a rectangular box attached to his right arm. It has the dragon head an onyx stone that glows purple for some reason. The real power of these relics, I won't know until we have them all. Dani is still looking at me with her purple eyes (they were once blue, but they turned purple once she got her powers).

"Now, go find the others." I say, "They might need your help soon." Dani nods and runs off.

_Cody_

Now that we have two of the seven relics, the search can begin for the remaining items. Vio just told me that he found the location of two more relics. Looks like we're going to be splitting up the team. With Violet still recovering from her injuries (mostly cuts and bruises from being thrown by the relic's power), so we'll have to use the team we have. And even then, we won't have a problem. Dani just joined the group (I knew she'd be joining us sooner or later, since I recognized her purple eyes on the tablet). I'm taking Kayce and Amy. Jason will have Dani and Trish. The first relic is in New Marais and the second is in one of the worse places for an ice conduit like Jason to go: Death Valley.


	8. Chapter 8

_Jason_

I just heard that I'm going to Death Valley. Well, good news is that Vio has everything we need to survive and I provide an infinite supply of water (ice melts. Thank God I won't). And, Dani said that Death Valley is like her original home was just like Death Valley, so that'll also help us. The portal was just opened. It's time to go!

We arrive in the middle of Hell, or what feels like Hell. Trust me when I say that Death Valley got its name for a reason. I fill our canteens with ice, which almost instantly melts.

"I'm thankful that Vio created a Relic Locator, because this job would suck without it," I say, showing Dani and Trish the device that looks like a watch on my wrist, "Now, we should stay quiet while we search. We need to save energy."

_Cody_

"So, we're going back to New Marais again," Amy says as we get ready for the mission. We don't expect any resistance, since New Marais is crime free, but we still bring or weapons. I have my quicksilver-infused katana (I know, bad idea to wield a weapon that contains my weakness, but at least I can have a flaming sword). Both Amy and Kayce have an SMG and a handgun, but Amy also has a few shuriken. Kayce also takes a small pouch of throwing knives.

"Hey, Vio," Vio looks at me, "Take us to the roof of the cathedral." Vio nods and open the portal.

"We'll be back," I say like the Terminator before running though the portal, followed by Amy. Kayce attaches the throwing knife sheath to her armor's right shoulder. Why? I have no idea.

We arrive on the cathedral's roof a few seconds later.

"Why'd you want to come here?" Kayce asks. "He _thinks_ he can plan a strategy from up here," Amy laughs, "As if he could!"

"Hey," I glare at Amy, "You're lucky that I don't just throw you off the building."

"I'd just fly back up here. I control wind, you moron."

"Just shut up and listen to me!" I scream. Amy sighs, "Fine. What's the plan?"

"Well, since Vio only made one relic locator, I had to think of a different way of locating it."

"And how is that? Ask a random person on the street?" Amy asks. I face palm, "Vio helped me find the area the relic is in, so we just need to go there."

"Then where is it?" Kayce asks.

"In the warehouses," I reply as I walk to the edge of the roof, "The warehouses in the Gasworks."

"Weren't most of them destroyed by that Behemoth thing?" Amy asks.

"Yeah, but I don't mean the warehouses above ground. I remember hearing about an underground storage facility or lab of some sort underneath the main warehouse."

"Then let's go."

"You can fly, right, Kayce?" I ask her.

"Yeah," she replies.

"Good," I reply, "Then let's go." I set myself on fire and Amy creates tornadoes from her hands and feet. We all fly towards the Gasworks, or what's left of them.

_Briar_

Well, the younger conduits are on their search for the next two relics. There's something else, though. Joan actually thinks she can wield a sword better than me or Blade. I decided that I would prove to them who the best is. I even get Shadic, Kitai, Eon, Logan, and Azalia in on this, and they're also going to try to be the best. The goal is to try one trick that you can do with your weapons and powers, but it's judged on everything but the powers used. Since the age-old rule says 'lady's first', Kitai is first up. She forms her usual blade of ice and then… freezes Vio's hand to a tree with a blast of freezing air. Almost everyone face palms. Azalia's next, and she stuns everyone (literally) by using her powers to create a light that's as bright as the sun as she swings the blade in a circle. After we all regain the ability to see, Joan is already destroying a whole pack of my air clones. I admit, she's fairly good with that nodachi, but not good enough. Eon's up, and instead of using his sword, he uses his powers to turn his hands into blades.

_Of course, the metal Dragon Warrior would do something so crazy._ Logan swings in, using his hook swords to catapult him to each tree branch. Blade draws his sword and cuts down every single air clone with one swing of its serrated edge. I'm the last one up. I draw both of my katanas and electrify them before throwing them into the sky. I jump, using a mix of air and fire to increase the height of my jump, and grab both swords. Soon after this, I slam into the ground, creating a crater where I landed as a shockwave tears across the town. After everyone gets up (and Autumn frees Vio, who was still frozen to the tree), we all return to what we were doing before, leaving Joan to wonder who won. I'll let her be confused for a bit longer before I tell her that it's a three-way tie.

_Blade_

It's gotten boring here at the base, so I've come up with a plan to tell the 'Kings of Beasts' (Briar and Vio, who use the marks of the tiger and lion). I summon my Reaper Scythe and fuse with it, forming my Reaper's Blade Armor and making me a dark conduit.

"I'm going to go turn monsters to corpses. Who's with me?" I ask. Lion steps forward, "You helped me before, so I'll help you now, brother." I see Autumn and Azalia's confused looks, so I guess I must explain.

"He's not my real brother," I say, "We're just great friends, also, our mothers were sisters."

"Cousins. I should've known that you'd be related somehow," Briar says, "When I met the suicidal kid who turned out to be my half-brother, I didn't know why, but I made sure I kept him alive."

"You melted a knife and burned my hand!" Vio glares at his brother. I can't help but laugh.

"Just open the portal," I say, "We're taking down the next town. Katara's friends were a good help, but we've got to finish this ourselves."

"I'll call off my friends," Katara reply, "They already took down two towns."

"And we captured four," Briar adds, "Four towns left, so let's do this." Vio is about to open the portal, but Briar beats him to it. We're on our way to take another village.

_Briar_

Once Blade and Lion leave, I make my own decision. I look at Autumn and Vio, "Let's take two towns today." Before they can answer, I form the portal beneath Vio, who falls into it. Me and Autumn follow, reappearing in an overrun village. _Right in the middle of an overrun village. _The village isn't just filled with the usual corrupted and ravagers, but also one of the creatures dubbed 'crawlers' by Dawn and Lily. _Looks like we're in for a fight._

_Cody_

We land outside the fort, where the rebels loan us a truck. We drive over the bridge, listening to my favorite song (The Last Night by Skillet) on the CD player. Hey, if we have to search for a relic, might as well have fun looking for it. A few minutes later, we arrive at the warehouse. Well, what's left of the warehouse (or warehouses. There's two that are separated by a street). We all leave the truck on the side of the road before entering the warehouse on the left. I look at Kayce and Amy, "Look under everything. The entrance could be anywhere." They nod before they begin their search. I also look around, but don't find anything until I look under an old Militia truck. There's a large, metal grate beneath it.

"Amy. Kayce. Over here." I scream. As soon as they arrive at my location, Amy moves the truck using a gust of wind (she also takes out part of the wall) and Kayce removes the grate. There's a ladder, which we descend into darkness. Well, it's dark until I activate my fire, which forms its usual X between my shoulder blades and lights the entire room. Saying it's freaky in here is an understatement. Blood everywhere, inhuman screams, clearly from animal test subjects that weren't taken when this place was abandoned.

_If it was abandoned._ "Keep your eyes out for anything." I say. "Ok." Amy replies. I use my fire's eerie, blue light to locate the actual light switch. I turn on the lights and immediately wish I didn't. Animals, ranging from rats to gorillas, locked in cages, but one cage is empty.

"Not a good sign," I say, "You guys keep looking. I'm going to try to find out what was in that empty cage."

"Be careful," Kayce replies, "I'm not sure if Vi knows how you feel about her, but I know that we'd all be devastated if you were hurt or worse."

"I'll be fine," I assure her, "You're forgetting I have a flaming katana."

"We'll call you if we find anything." Amy says before I nod and run down a hall. What I see at the end, I'll never forget.

_Jason_

Saying that walking around Death Valley aimlessly is fun is like saying getting blown up by a nuclear bomb is fun, which it's not. The locator says that the relic is a few miles away, but we don't seem to be getting anywhere. At least we'll never run out of water. I know this area is dangerous, and not just because of the heat. Unlike New Marais, the area surrounding Death Valley isn't crime free, and criminals drop their dead victims here. If we were to run into one of them out here, that could be trouble._ Major trouble._

"We've had enough of a break." I say, picking myself off of the burning ground. I help Trish and Dani to their feet before I hear them. ATVs. Five of them.

_What's with me that makes the universe hate me?_ As I suspected, criminals have their latest victims in body bags on the backs of two of the ATVs.

"Stay here until I give the signal." I say. Dani nods in reply as I run towards the thugs. They see me and stop.

"Looks like you're lost," the first guy says.

"I think you're the ones who're lost. What're in those bags?" I ask.

"Nothing but supplies," the second guy replies, but I'm about to find out if he's right. I don't use my powers, since they're practically useless here. Instead, I reveal the handgun I was hiding in by pocket. They weren't suspecting a thing. With my first shot, I signal Trish, who wields an M-4 assault rifle, and Dani, her Dragon Saber out of its scabbard. Only three minutes later, the criminals have all met their demise.

"Let's take the ATVs that don't have body bags on them." I suggest.

"Good idea." Dani agrees. Soon, we're speeding across the wasteland towards the Dragon Relic.

_Lion_

First off, me and Blade are in a small, overrun village. Second, there's a giant, ugly creature that looks like a cat with bat wings flying around above our heads. _Great. More mutated pests._

"I think you should start on the monsters," Blade says to me, "Join me in taking out that flying freak show after you turn them to dust."

"Okay." I reply, "Make sure you leave something for me to destroy. The dark conduit powers you gain when you fuse with your Reaper Scythe are insane." Blade looks at me and nods, "I'll try not to vaporize it. Now, get to attacking the monsters." And with this, I get right to hacking monsters with my scythe.

_Cody_

I can't believe what I'm seeing. There's a person hanging from wires, a golden liquid being injected into him by some scientist.

_This is messed up!_ I stay in the hall, waiting for the right moment to strike, and that comes after the scientist finishes whatever he was doing. I jump through the door as he walks towards it, activating my fire as I roll on the ground and sending a wave of fire at the scientist, who just happened to be a conduit as well.

_Just my luck._ He sends powerful beams of pink energy at me, which I dodge easily before drawing my katana and setting it ablaze. The crazy scientist guy now pulls a gun on me, but I unarm and defeat him (literally) with my katana. With that guy down for the count, I replace my katana in its scabbard and set my sights on saving the victim of his experiments. He's obviously a conduit, but I don't know what type. Either way, I free him before a bright, red flash of light that came from the room I was in a few minutes ago.

_Not good._ I carry the conduit on my shoulder like a sack of potatoes as I run back down the hall. I get to the room just as Amy helps Kayce up. That's when I notice something. A chain with a silver dragon head and red gem.

_The speed relic._ I think, remembering the tablet. Suddenly, we all hear something. A few of the animals have escaped, and to make things worse, they have conduit powers. _So, this is why they're here. They have the conduit gene, so they were used as test subjects for that crazy doctor's experiments._

"Kayce, take this kid to the truck and wait. We'll hold them off." I scream over the sound of the 'test subjects'.

"I'm fast, but not that fast," she replies.

"Yeah. You are _that_ fast," I point to the relic that she now wears, "That's the speed relic." As if on cue, the relic glows.

"Use the relic and get that kid to safety!" Kayce nods and runs out at inhuman speeds, carrying the unconscious conduit to the ladder. This relic's power is extreme, since Kayce climbs the ladder with only her feet. _Looks like extreme speed has its perks._

"Amy, let's finish these things fast," I say, "Let's give them a taste of the flaming tornado." Amy nods and creates a tornado, which I engulf in blue flames before she launches it at the animals. We run towards the ladder as the tornado does its job, flying up the ladder and replacing the grate, which I weld shut with my fire. We run to the truck, where Kayce and the kid we saved are waiting. We drive away just as the return portal appears. We reappear in the center of the base, where Vio rushes the kid I saved to the infirmary. That's three relics found, four to go.


	9. Chapter 9

We're still waiting for the others to return with the fourth relic. Other than that, we've got nothing to do. Briar, Vio, Autumn, Lion, and Blade are out taking two more villages, so looks like we're stuck with Shadic, Leon, and Logan. _Great._ Well, at least we have Joan, Alec, Cole, and Lucy (I'm not like the Dragon Warriors. I won't call somebody something they don't want to be unless I have to). Either way, I know what I'm going to do. I walk to the infirmary. Not to see Violet, but to check on the kid I saved. This is the first time I get a good look at him. He looks about 18, with brown hair and eyes. I also know he's a conduit, which doesn't surprise anyone. He's still unconscious, so I decide to go see Violet. She's awake (usually when I'm in bed sick or injured, I stay asleep 'til at least 2:00) and her bruises have healed. She also still wears both the para-cord bracelet and the strength relic.

"You know," I say, "Those relics have a lot of power."

"I already knew that," Violet replies, "This one threw me across the room."

"Kayce found her relic. She even used it to help me save that kid."

"You should've seen her," Amy says as she walks into the room, "It was unreal."

"I just realized something," I look at Violet, "most of us are related to famous conduits."

"True," Amy replies, "Trish is the daughter of Cole and Lucy, we all know Kayce's family tree, and then there's you, Vi. The daughter of Alec Chance."

"And considering you're related to Alden…" Violet adds.

"I still hate that guy, even though he's family," I growl.

"I heard about the ass kickin' you gave him when you captured those two villages."

"But he got away."

Amy puts her hand on my shoulder, "He's on his second life anyways." Right then, Eon walks in (since he uses the healing green dragon fire, he's the doctor), "The kid you brought in is awake." I walk towards the door, "I'll be back."

_Lion_

Trust me when I say that fighting corrupted monsters with a scythe is frickin' awesome. But even awesome things get boring after a while. Time for a new plan. I use one of my favorite powers, causing the monster's own shadow to rise from the ground and beat the living crap out of them. While the shadows distract them, I use the Withering Regret to turn the creatures to dust. I look up to see Blade firing blasts of the dark aura that surrounds him at the flying cat creature. _Time to join his fight._ I use the Withering Regret again, this time on the creature's bat-like wings. With nothing holding it in the air, it falls. Most people would believe that the fight would be over, the creature dying after it hits the ground. This isn't the case, though. Like most cats, this thing lands, unhurt, on its feet. Looks like it's time for the real battle.

_Jason_

Thanks to the ATVs, we're now only a few feet away from the relic's location. Minutes later, we're right on top of it.

_Right on top of it, but we can't see it._ "It must be below us," I say, "Anybody bring a shovel?" Both Trish and Dani face palm. "I take that as a 'no'." I think for a minute before an idea hits me. I activate my ice powers, creating a pair of ice blades on my wrists.

"Stand back," I stab both blades into the ground and begin freezing the sand below the surface. Soon, towers of ice begin forming from the ground.

"Dani, use the Dragon Saber," I command as I remove my ice blades from the ground and deactivate my powers. She draws her dragon relic and stabs it into the ground, causing the ice and sand to explode, creating a giant crater and revealing a glowing, orange crown-like item.

"Found it," I walk into the crater and grab the relic. But as soon as I climb out of the crater, the relic seems to gain a mind of its own. It rises out of my hands and floats towards Trish. The last thing I remember before we all black out is a bright flash of orange light.

_Briar_

We know how we're going to fight this battle. Take out the stronger opponent, the crawlers, first. Autumn and Vio use a combo attack against the first, Vio controlling the fire balls Autumn throws to block the attacks from the crawler. That's when I jump on the creature's back and use a lightning tether (Cole taught me how to use it when I first met him) to control it (or try to, it's like breaking a horse. Most people will be thrown). I manage to stay in control, taming the creature. I then use my new pet to take down the other crawler. A few blasts of the usual green energy, and the last crawler is defeated.

_I've got to train this thing. It might come in handy in retaking Central City._ Autumn and Vio are now fighting the monsters, so I decide to use the crawler's powers to help them. The creature fires multiple orbs of its green energy at the horde, which Vio redirects with his telekinesis, taking out almost half of the corrupted monsters.

_Looks like this crawler is already used to me._ I jump off its back, drawing and electrifying my katanas in midair. The second I hit the ground, a giant shockwave is released (another thing I learned from Cole). The remaining monsters are thrown into a wall of fire that Autumn created. The corrupted are burnt to ash, so this town is ours.

"Vio, take us home," I say as I jump back onto my new crawler. Vio nods and opens the portal before he attempts to climb one of its blade-like legs. I laugh and help both him and Autumn onto the creature using my own telekinesis. I get the crawler to walk through the portal and into the base. It seems to know not to attack my friends.

_This is one smart monster!_ I leave the crawler with Vio so I can scam Logan into creating a fenced area for it. It's pretty easy, since Logan is the most gullible of all Dragon Warriors. Once the earth Dragon Warrior finishes the pen, I lure the crawler into it (again, pretty easy. I might've had to steal food from the kitchen, but it worked).

_Blade_

Imagine fighting a cat so huge, that it towers above the average house. Well, that's what me and Lion are doing right now. Not only that, this big ass cat can shoot black energy beams out of its tail and eyes. From what I've seen, those energy blasts cause extreme damage. It's a good idea to not be hit by them. I fire blasts of the dark aura that surrounds me at the creature, but it dodges all of them. Lion tries to use Withering Regret, but for the first time in forever, it fails. Looks like there's no easy way out of this. Well, that's what we think, but we all know one way. Lion enters his dragon form, the Nightmare Dragon right as the 'secret weapon' arrives. Yet again, Zero has been sent to assist us, and he's packing heat. He has a new weapon strapped to his back, a sword surrounded in a golden aura.

"I thought you'd know," he says as he draws his weapon, "The easiest way to defeat a creature of darkness is with light. Dark attacks just give it power." He is now also surrounded by the same golden aura as the sword as armor similar to my reaper armor appears. Looks like the fight just got real.

_Cody_

After talking to the conduit I saved for only a few minutes, I learned almost everything about him. He said his name is Wesley, but to call him 'Wes'. There was a pretty graphic death threat that he would carry out if I didn't. The unbelievable part was that he already knew his powers. He can fuse with any metal or weapon.

_Yet another badass on the team._ That's when I see Briar walk past the room, but he's wearing a weird white hooded robe. I've only seen this type of robe once, and it was in a video game. I know I shouldn't assume, but when you see someone in assassin's robes, it's hard not to. I silently follow him out of the building, hiding behind a tree as he walks up to somebody in the same style of robe. Since their hoods are down, I see that the second 'assassin' is Autumn.

"Explain the robes." I say as I walk from behind the tree. The two Dragon Warriors seem to jump out of their skins, but they calm down when they see that it's just me.

"Tell me why you're wearing frickin' assassin robes." I repeat. Briar looks at Autumn, who nods, "Autumn says I can tell you, so I will."

"She's seriously got you whipped," I laugh.

"I could just not tell you." This instantly shuts me up.

"Well," he begins a few seconds later, "me, Autumn, and Lion are the last three members of the Order of the Dragon Assassins. The others were either killed or left when our Grandmaster, our leader…"

"I've played Assassin's Creed," I cut in, "I know what the Grandmaster is." Briar glares at me, "Anyways, most left when the Grandmaster left to rescue his daughter and never returned. She was taken by Insane Sniper."

"That psycho who you supposedly blew up years ago?"

"Yes," he activates a pair of hidden blades, "recently, I've discovered something. Clara was the first person taken by Sniper, and Insanity was said to be his first victim."

"Who's… wait, she's the Grandmaster's daughter, right?"

"Again, yes. If you put all the facts together, you'll find a shocking realization. Insanity's true identity." I stand there, unable to move because of the shock. He retracts his blades before he continues, "I'm going to try to free Insanity from Sniper's control. I'll need you, the conduits, the other Dragon Warriors, the two neko girls, and Blade to handle the monsters and try to save as many survivors as you can."

"I'll try," I say, "We'll have to plan to attack after we find the last of the relics." I return to the infirmary, but I turn around when a thought hits me.

"If you're one of the last three in your Order, wouldn't that make you the Grandmaster?"

"In a way," he replies.

_Jason_

I wake up in a cage. I look to my left to see a group of thugs attacking Dani and Trish, who are helpless, since they've been chained to the wall. I try to move, but I too am shackled. _Well, this sucks… for the thugs._ I activate my powers and freeze the metal cuffs until they shatter, then I do the same thing to the bars.

"Hey, ass hats!" I instantly have the full attention of all the thugs, "Leave my friends alone!" With this, I begin firing balls of freezing energy out of my hands like rockets. I hit three of the thugs, turning them into ice statues instantly. Another guy runs at me, probably attempting to tackle me, but I don't let him. I form a sharp icicle on my knee and bring it up right as the thug reaches me, hitting him where I knew it'd hurt the most. I spin around and deliver a round-the-house kick to another guy's jaw, more than likely breaking it in multiple places (I froze my foot before hitting him). Only one thug remains, but he has Trish and is holding a knife to her throat.

"One more step, and she dies," he says. I need to save her, but I can't risk the life I'm trying to save. Dani tries to get up, but she can't. I'm about to try to think of a plan when Trish's relic begins to glow. Seconds later, she grabs his wrist and somehow makes the guy scream in pain.

_Small joint manipulation, when'd she think of that?_ The thug drops the knife, giving me the chance to attack. I run past him, delivering a powerful blow to the back of his head with my elbow. He's instantly rendered unconscious. Now, we just need to escape. I begin to grow as ice spikes form on my back.

_The easiest way to break out: turn into a giant ice freak. Works every time._ The building we were in is now missing an entire wall, part of another, and a large chunk of the roof.

I return to normal a few seconds later, "We need to find a way to get back to the base."

"Maybe I can help." We all turn to see who spoke, but before we can, we're falling through a portal. We're now back at the base. How that person knew where the base was, I'll never know. I actually thought I recognized the voice, but we'll never actually know who created that portal.

_Blade_

Why won't this cat freak die? Even with me, Lion, and Zero attacking it, it just won't go down. Lion, for some reason, turns into his animal form, a black panther. I think Zero gets what he thinks we need. Lion has always been hard to understand. He thinks we need the neko girls to help us. Zero teleports (Briar taught him how to) to the base to get the back-up while we hold off the beast. He returns a few minutes later with the neko girls, who somehow know how to defeat the creature. Their cat ears and tails are white, so they probably have ice powers right now. They prove me right a second later by freezing the creature's tail off. Literally.

"I thought you'd know," Dawn says, "The way to defeat this creature is to remove the tail." She's right. I look down at the now helpless creature.

"Lion, put it out of its misery," I tell him, "It's the best thing to do, I mean it _did_ try to kill us, but I can't help but feel sorry for it." Lion, now back in his human form, nods and blasts the creature's head with an orb of nightmare energy. The portal appears (thank God Vio can see us wherever we are by using one of his powers) and we return to base.

_Briar_

I sit on the edge of the roof of a building in the base, thinking of how I'm going to free Insanity from Insane Sniper's control. In fact, I' so deep in my thoughts that I don't sense Alec appearing from the shadows behind me. Long story short, I almost fall off the building when he scares me.

"Is that revenge for sending Sky to stay with Dana?" I ask him.

"You could say that," he replies. I laugh as I imagine the six year-old future Dragon Guardian chasing Dana around her house.

"Everyone in my family was that crazy when they were that age," I look at the ground, where Vio is attempting to feed my pet crawler, "Even Vio was completely different as a kid. We were best friends when we lived in the first World of Dragons, but we didn't even know that we were brothers. I discovered that after I found him a few years ago. Since then, we've been closer than before." I walk away from the edge of the roof and face Alec, "When we go to capture Central City, you'll see a mansion on an island. That's Vio's house, large enough for all Dragon Warriors to live in. That being said, I usually slept on the roof." Alec laughs before I can finish, "He hired me to protect his family. The roof was the best place to keep an eye on everyone."

"Your own brother hired you?"

An orb of red and blue lightning momentarily appears in my hand before dissipating into the air, "Yeah. I kinda blew up my first house and I needed a job, so it solved both problems."

"Wait, you blew up your house?" Alec seems either amazed, shocked, or both.

"Yeah. Long story that I hate telling. You're out of luck, Shadow Stalker."

"Shadow Stalker, eh? Better that Invisaboy any day!" Alec seems to like his new nickname, "You never told me how Vio got his nickname."

"His real name is Lucas, but I started calling him 'Vio' when he somehow got those weird purple highlights in his hair. Probably something about his powers, but still. Since then, everyone's called him Vio."

"That explains it."

"Know what? I think Lion and the others got back. I'll get Autumn to fry up something to eat."

"Good. I just hope you have enough food for everyone." I laugh, "Of course we do. If we didn't, we'd do what the medieval dragons did."

"Which was…?"

"Eat any living thing we can get our claws on," I say sarcastically.

"Are you serious?" Alec asks. I shake my head and face palm.

_He seriously believed me?_ Well, there's many ways to get off the roof of a building, but there's only two fun ways: jumping or flying. I get a running start and jump off the building, landing on the dusty road below. Alec uses the shadows to get to ground level. After we eat, I plan on sending Zero to capture the last of the villages that surround Central City.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone's finished eating, well, it ended up as a food fight in the end. Zero, along with a few 'friends' (Zero's gang of mercenaries, arriving from another dimension) will be taking the last village today. I have Vio working on the strategy, which may or may not be a good idea (he's tried to kill me in the past. Accidentally, of course, but still).Cody and Jason are finishing work on a project of some sort. From what I've heard, they've supposedly created the ultimate video game. One in which each player can create their own character with different weapons and powers and take them into free roam maps of real locations and fight it out with every other player. _Those two are always coming up with new ideas._ They've finished programing the game and are giving their friends time to create their characters (Well, all except Dani, whose helping Autumn clean up after the food fight and Wesley, whose still in the infirmary). I disappear into the shadows, still thinking of how in the world I'm going to free Insanity from Sniper's control. I might have to use an almost forgotten Dragon Warriors ability to do so.

_Cody_

The game is finished, characters are made, it's time to rock. We all agree on the map of what Empire City looked like before the Beast destroyed it (since we never went there before it was wiped off the map, we don't know anything about it). Our characters appear at the randomly placed starting positions. We're each using special controllers with build-in screens, all made by Jason, to prevent cheating. There are two marks on each of our maps, one is our character and the other is a randomly selected partner. I face palm when I discover who my partner is. _This game literally just paired me with Violet._ We decide to try the powers we assigned to our characters. One of the four buttons is, of course, melee. My character's first attack is a lightning bolt, second is a beast mode (I chose a griffon. Why? Just because I could), and the third brings a pillar of fire from the sky. Once I use this, I realize that it has a high chance of revealing my location to the other players. Both Violet's and my characters barely get away from Amy's character, who suddenly appears with the intent of vaporizing us. We're hiding in a tunnel somewhere beneath a park. I learn that Violet chose one of her father's powers for her character (the ability to merge into the shadows), along with telekinesis and a laser attack of some sort. With weapons hidden all over the map and four enemies to destroy, this might be one hard game to test. But, hey. We've got time.

_Lion_

So, Zero gets to have all the fun and capture the final town while I get stuck here with these idiots. Then again, the real battle will be beginning soon enough. And I will be ready. Vio's plan has me and Alec retaking the mansion while Joan, Nix, and Cody taking the beach and the southern part of the city. Cole, Lucy, Dani, and Jason will attack the business district (the eastern part of the city). Blade, the neko girls, and Destiny will take the western area where most of the houses are and the others will separate themselves into groups to capture the northern and downtown areas (Vio was too lazy to finish planning). Briar will handle Insanity, or Clara as she was once known.

_Jason_

Let me tell you in the easiest way, this game I created is awesome. The first play through went well (though I lost. Cody and Violet destroyed everyone). Now, we're just sitting outside, listening to awesome music (The Catalyst by Linkin Park), and waiting to know where the last three Dragon Relics are. Well, let's just say that the answer to that runs into the base in the form of three of Zero's mercenaries. They found three weird items in the village and were immediately sent back here with them. The next thing I know, me, Amy, and Cody are waking up in the infirmary, now wearing the new relics. I can't wait to get outta here! I want to test this glove thing's power! Amy's relic is a ring with a silver dragon head and green gem (like the Green Lantern, but way more awesome) while Cody just has a weird, rectangular box strapped to his right arm. We'll probably see what it does later. Anyways, I love my relic, the Space Relic. It controls gravity! I was using it to disrupt a conversation between Amy and Wes, but, well, let's just say that I won't be doing that again. _Frickin' idiot! He stole my M-60 and fused with it before wasting all the ammo on me!_ I decide to get Cody next. I sneak up behind him and extend my hand. The eyes on the dragon head of my relic start glowing as I instantly double gravity right where Cody is. I laugh as he falls onto his knees, glaring at me the entire time. Well, that is, until he remembers what his relic can do. The eyes on his relic glow as well, but they're purple. Suddenly, the relic unfolds in a circle, forming a shield and I get blasted back by focused wave of two-times gravity. _He can redirect any attack? Even changes in gravity? Damn!_

_Vio_

My brother finally told me something about a revived enemy (or rather, former enemy) of Cole. Kessler, who was brought back to life by Insanity, has actually been helping us, since he found a way to break free from her control. I'm now conflicted. _Should I tell Cole and Joan about this or not tell them and face any consequences? I mean, they'll find out either way. _He's coming later today to report what he's found out about the locations of Insanity and any hostages she might have.

Well, I decided to tell them. Let's just say. Even though I'm sure there's no more problems between Kessler and Cole, I can't help but wonder what could happen if there is still hatred between them (it'll also be pretty weird having two of the same person in the room when we meet). Autumn walks into the meeting room (which is just another partially destroyed building, nothing special).

"How's that other fire Dragon Warrior doing in her training?" I ask.

"Well," Autumn seems to be trying not to laugh, "She set Logan, Shadic, and Eon's clothes on fire. Shard put them out, thankfully."

"So the minidragons are back?"

"Yeah."

"Finally! I thought they vanished from the face of the earth!

"They kinda did. They went into all the other dimensions around here, trying to find other allies."

"Autumn, they're only dragons. They don't even know what they're doing." "Well, if that's what you want to believe. I know what they really are." I laugh, "if you want to believe that the minidragons are some kinda spirits in disguise, then be my guest. I still won't believe that crap."

"Call it what you want, but we all know the truth. You're scared of spirits. You're fine with spiders, snakes, and any other usual fear, but you're terrified of harmless spirits." I glare at her, thinking of reasons why I shouldn't blast her out of the room with telekinesis.

_Well, first off, my brother would probably kill me. Then, I'd be brought back to life for Azalia to kill, then I'd be brought back to life again for Lion to turn to dust._ "Just tell me when Kessler gets here," I growl before she leaves.

A few minutes later, Autumn returns. "That guy you told me about just arrived," she says. "Thanks," I reply, "Send him in. I'll get the others." Autumn nods and soon, Kessler walks in. Instead of his usual outfit, he's wearing a black shirt, black jeans, and a black trenchcoat. If that wasn't weird enough, his lightning is now black and red (I heard from Cole that it was white and yellow). "The others will be here shortly." I explain. Kessler nods and sits down in the chair farthest from me. Soon, Cole and Briar walk in. _Moment of truth. Is Cole going to attack or not?_ Luckily, Cole doesn't attack.

_Briar_

"Well, we're all here," I look around and see someone's missing, " Well, except Joan. She's probably learning how to use her powers to cook like Autumn does. Anyways, Kessler. What did you find?"

"First off, I've discovered how the one you call Insane Sniper made Clara become Keeper of Insanity," he begins, "He introduced an evil spirit, which then gained control of her as her spirit began fighting the evil one."

"So, he made her a vessel?"

"Yes. And since Clara is a conduit, there's a simple way to solve this." "A shard of the Ray Sphere?"

"How'd you know?"

"One of my many powers. I kinda read your mind." Vio face palms. I continue, "Once we free Clara, who's going to destroy her evil half?"

"Well, you're good at destroying stuff," Vio interrupts. I give him my famous red-eyed death glare, which obviously says the-next-time-you-do-that-I-will-brutally-murder-y ou.

"Your brother is right. You'd have to fight Insanity."

"Not that I don't want to, but why?"

"First off, Clara would be too tired to fight. Second, she might've been an assassin and has her conduit power, which allows her to become invisible, but she has very little experience in hand-to-hand combat."

"Good point," I walk over to Kessler, "I'm going to need a shard from the Ray Sphere." Kessler gives me a small, dagger-like device, "I've got to go soon. Insanity is probably on to me by now, so I need to go to a different dimension to escape."

"Well, Vio can help you there." As if on cue, Vio creates a portal, "I know your family is still dead, but try to stay alive."

"I will," Kessler replies before he vanishes into the portal.

"Where'd you send him?" I ask. The devious smile on Vio's face says it all.

"You didn't," I laugh, "You sent him to the first World of Dragons? The one I destroyed?"

"Hey, if anybody could rebuild it, it's him. There's still caves, food, clean water, and Jack, that vampire who's scared of you…" Autumn, who was standing right outside the entire time, suddenly walks in.

"Just like you're scared of spirits?" she asks before everyone (except Vio) bursts into laughter. "Get out!" Vio snarls.

"Hey! You know I'm just messing with you! Lighten up!"

"Everyone, calm down," I say, "Remember our battle plans. Find the others in your squads and get ready. We strike in the morning."

_Cody_

Well, tomorrow's the day we retake the city and we still don't know how to unlock the full power of these dragon relics. _It's not like we'd be killed if we don't._ That's when Blade appears behind me, scaring me half to death. He must've been hiding in that frickin' bush the entire time! He looks at me with his unnaturally golden eyes (even though he was in his human form, they still looked exactly like dog eyes).

"Briar wants to see you and your friends," he says. I reply with a nod. _Why would he want to see us at this ungodly hour? It's almost midnight!_ I quickly find everyone, waking up Amy with an air horn that Jason somehow had with him. This ends with me almost getting blown away by a giant gust of wind. Finally, after about twenty minutes of waiting for everyone to arrive, we're all here.

"What's this about?" Wes asks, rubbing his eyes.

"I need to unlock the full power of your relics," Briar replies before firing seven bolts of lightning at the relics, each the same color as the gem of the relic it hits. The amount of energy released by the relics is extreme to say the least. We all get blown backwards, each of us now unconscious.

When we finally wake up, we're in weird, silver armor with the relics still in place.

"Well, this is extreme," Jason exclaims as he tries using his relic's gravity-controlling powers. Let's just say, he literally sent a small chunk of the forest into orbit. Kayce tests her relic as well. She runs so fast, she creates a sonic boom. When I activate my dragon shield, a force field surrounds me. Amy activates the time relic, freezing time long enough to find a bucket of water to put upside down above my head (since time is frozen, the water doesn't fall). Well, as they all say, revenge is a dish best served cold. When Trish uses the knowledge relic, she sees a detailed map of the city and every part of the planned invasion (well, that's what she tells me. I don't think she was lying). Both Violet and Dani decide not to try their relic's full power until the attack. Either way, we now have an even greater chance of winning this war.

The armor somehow retracts into the relics so we can all get some well-deserved sleep. As I walk into my building, I see somebody wearing a trenchcoat on the roof. _I wonder if Violet knows that her dad is on the roof._ Once my head hits the pillow, I'm out. _If I wake up taped to my bed or the victim to one of Jason's other tricks, I'm going to burn his entire game collection to ashes and mix them into his food._


	11. Chapter 11

_Briar_

"I'll be going with you guys into the city," I say to Lion and Alec, "I have reasons to believe Insanity will be near the mansion."

"It is the largest building in the city," Lion adds.

"It's time," I look at everyone. Dragon Warriors, conduits, nekos, Zero, and his mercenaries, "Zero, don't attack until I give the signal."

"And the signal would be what?" Zero asks.

"When I remove the good half of Clara from Insanity." Zero nods and I move over to Cody, Joan, and Nix, "You've got the napalm bombs ready?"

"Yeah," Joan replies, "But how do you expect to set them off?" Cody snaps his fingers, creating a small, blue flame on his thumb. "Lighting it, no duh," he laughs.

"Just don't blow yourselves up." I approach Jason next, "Don't forget your mission. The giant snake that the nekos told us about is where you're going."

"I've heard," Jason replies. I look at Cole and Lucy, "My brother's going to make sure Trish won't get hurt, so promise me that you'll keep Dani safe."

"We will," Cole replies.

"Thanks." I step back from the group, "We all know what's at stake. Try to stay alive. Just 'cause I can revive you if you die doesn't mean you should do anything stupid. Once you take your assigned areas, you should help the others. This is it. The moment we've trained for. This will be our finest hour. Now, let's do this!" Everyone cheers as the portals open. Everyone except for me, Lion, and Alec vanishes into the portals to begin their missions. We turn invisible before we enter the only remaining portal, reappearing in the mansion.

_Cody_

Well, here's what has happened. First, we were sent through a portal that brought us to the southern half of Central City, right where the beach is. Second, we just happened to appear in some weirdo's old beach house. Third, I might lose my temper if Joan calls me 'Commander Cody' one more time. Seriously! What's with her and Star Wars? Either way, it's time to cut down some monsters. Literally. Nix teleports to the roof, where she finishes off the remaining bombs. Joan draws her nodachi while I draw my katana and set it ablaze. I cut a gash in a monster's gut as a thought hits me. _The descendants of two of the worst enemies are working as a team. _Joan continues to take down the corrupted with her nodachi, but I replace my katana into its scabbard and draw a pair of handguns from the inside of my jacket. I look at where Joan is and see a monster right behind her. That's when I decide to use my newest ability. I activate my relic, which causes the silver armor to form on me as I fire both guns. The monster, well, it's been turned into a pile of ashes. _Thank-you, fire bullets._ I toss the guns to Nix (she just finished the last bomb, so we're almost ready to defeat the giant creature that's been seen around here. And, well, we don't have to wait long for it to appear in a giant cloud of yellow gas. _Damn you, Insanity. You revived the Behemoth as well._

_Jason_

The good thing about being on the team that needs to take the business district: the giant office buildings. Me, Cole, Lucy, and Dani are on the roof of one of them, planning our strategy.

"So, our main target is a giant snake and we have ice and lightning powers to use against it," I begin.

"And we don't know its weakness, or if it even has one," Dani adds. Cole looks at the ground far below, "That snake is directly below us." I smirk, "Then I know what I'll do. Before anybody can react or stop me, I jump off the building. A bluish glow surrounds me as I fall. Giant spikes of ice form on my back as I grow larger every second. When I finally hit the ground, I'm a Titan.

"Well, that seems like the best idea," I somehow hear Dani say. I look up to see her free-falling from the building, followed by Cole and Lucy. Then, something happens that completely amazes me: Dani unlocks her dragon form.

_Blade_

I walk through what seems to be the remains of the residential area with Destiny, Dawn, and Lily. I'm wearing my Reaper Armor, Destiny has her usual armor and carries a battle axe, and the nekos are using the power of the snow leopard to give them ice powers. I know we need to be careful, since there's a huge chance of survivors hiding around here. When I hear something, I draw my sword only to see that it's only a kid.

"Dawn, Lily, search the houses. Save as many survivors as you can." They nod in reply and follow the kid into a house.

"It's quiet," Destiny says, "Too quiet."

"You really shouldn't have said that," I say, keeping my sword in a defensive position.

"Why shouldn't I have said that? It really is…" As if on cue, an entire herd of ravagers and hive lords charges towards us. The usual dark aura surrounds me, "That's why."

_Vio_

This is how it is: seven Dragon Warriors and conduits against thousands of corrupted monsters, hive lords (and their annoying, bug-like spikers), a devourer or two, and even a crawler. Our mission? Simply, destroy them all. And I'm going to do this the funnest way I know: controlling their minds. I easily gain control of a devourer, which then uses every attack it can use on the monsters. Katara uses her dragon form to fight hand-to-hand (or rather, claw to claw) with a crawler. The other Dragon Warriors combine their powers, creating a giant, glowing tornado of red flames that incinerates every corrupted freak on that city block. I then sense a giant amount of energy, probably Trish and Amy activating their relic's armor. This is confirmed seconds later by the pain-filled screams of hundreds of monsters. Amy must've used her relic to freeze time before she (and Trish, since the time freeze doesn't affect the holder of another relic while it's at full power) finds ways to kill them. I let the devourer I'm controlling handle the monsters while I see what happened. When I finally get to the block where they were, let's just say that there's a major amount of carnage. Each monster carcass has some kind of pipe through its chest or stomach.

"That works," I say as I look at the pile of monster corpses.

"It was Trish's idea," Amy replies, "That knowledge relic is the real deal!"

"But where'd you get those pipes?" My question is answered almost instantly as the street begins to flood, "Oh." Suddenly, what seems like thousands more monsters appears, along with the hive lords, which retreated underground right after the fight started. _The real fight begins now!_

_Wes_

A corrupted monster jumps from a building, landing right behind Kayce without alerting her. It's about to attack when its head suddenly explodes. Kayce looks back at the dead monster then at me. The M-60 (Jason let me borrow it) that I fused my right arm with is still smoking. "Thank me later," I say. Kayce nods and activates her relic and her powers, the blue aura reflecting off the relic armor, giving it a creepy, bluish glow. She then levitates a few monsters then throws them into possible orbit around Mars (well, she threw them into the air. They vanished from my sight only seconds after they were tossed). Logan and Eon then do something unexpected and kinda weird. They enter their dragon forms and then fuse together into a two-headed gigantic dragon of rock and metal. Kitai isn't surprised. She's seen them working as a team like this since Ixen was vaporized. They only recently learned how to do this. Kitai looks at Autumn. Ice and fire doesn't usually mix, but she's seen Autumn and Katara do the same thing. Autumn seems to know what she wants and quickly turns into a dragon. Kitai does the same and then, they combine. The new dragon creates a ball of ice that glows like a raging inferno and launches it at a hive lord. The second the attack hits, it explodes with the force of a meteor hitting the planet. The monsters and everyone else, except the pair of fused dragons, get thrown back by the force of the blast. The last thing I see before blacking out are a pair of devourers stomping towards us.

_Briar_

I'm in my brother's mansion in a city full of corrupted freaks and other monsters with Lion and Alec. Oh, did I mention that the mansion is also filled with monsters and we're invisible? The monsters can't see us, but they still manage to surround us. But I'd hate to be those monsters, since Lion just turned them to dust. This, for some reason, makes Alec jealous.

"We need to get to the roof," I say, "You guys'll use the high ground for a sniping position while I confront Insanity." Lion and Alec nod before we run up the stairs. I then do something that Vio would kill me for if he found out. Yeah, I blew a hole in the ceiling. Lion and Alec climb through the newly-created opening as I continue down the hall to a window. That's where I see my target. I do something else which might threaten my life (shatter the window) and fly out, using my silver dragon fire as rockets on my feet. The second I reach Insanity, I use the device Kessler gave me. Or I would've, if Insanity didn't go invisible before I reached her. Luckily, I have the right power to counter that. Well, it's not a power, but it works. I close my eyes and sense the air currents around me. When I feel Insanity move past me, I strike, stabbing the device into her stomach. She instantly becomes visible again as we land on the roof of a building on the edge of town. She seems to black out as I remove the device, and with it, Clara. I create a portal, which teleports her back to the base before Insanity can regain consciousness. Using telepathy, I tell Katara to return to base and begin healing Clara. Insanity is soon back on her feet and ready to fight me. _Bring it, you psycho!_

_Cody_

I stand there with Joan, staring into the multiple eyes of the Behemoth. Nix aims the guns I gave her at the giant monster, but it breathes out some kind of yellow gas.

"Three words," I say, "use breath mints." Me and Joan are back on our feet within seconds, both activating our fire. Joan's fire forms the usual V shape on her back while mine creates the X shape between my shoulder blades. We both launch blasts of flames at the monster. This seems to affect it, but it's still not enough.

"Nix," I call, "Give us the bombs." Nix teleports in a cloud of black smoke and ashes and returns with the needed explosives.

"Here you go, Baby," she says. I glare at her, "I thought I made it extremely clear that you were to never call me that." By the way my fire seemed to go out of control for a second and the other fact that Nix teleported away, I guess I scared her.

"Light the fuse and throw the bomb like a grenade," I command, "Aim for the giant freak's mouth." I don't know why, but I think there's going to be an explosion very soon.

_Jason_

The giant snake just noticed me, but I'm still looking at the large, purple dragon that now carries Cole and Lucy. I finally focus on the snake a few seconds later (the frickin' thing is trying to constrict me). I'm unable to move as the serpent continues to crush me. Well, it releases me about a minute later after a giant ball of purple lightning hits it right on the head. I now grab the snake's blade-like tail, throwing the defenseless creature into the side of a building. Cole and Lucy keep a horde of corrupted monsters away from us as we fight the snake, using a combination of their powers to freeze the freaks into ice statues. I manage to remove the snake's tail (ice makes a pretty good blade), whole Dani uses an attack similar to an extreme version of Cole's thunder drop (she just electrified herself and keeps flying around, hitting the giant snake and causing an explosion each time). We both return to normal as the serpent lies there, unmoving. Suddenly, the snake grabs Dani in its jaws, swallowing her whole. Cole and Lucy are frantic, but I know what she's up to. About thirty seconds later, the snake explodes. Once Dani was swallowed, she waited for the right time to turn into a dragon again, ripping a giant hole in the side of the creature before quickly returning to normal.

"That was easy," she laughs.

"But your next fight won't be." We turn towards where the voice came from and see something completely terrifying: Jusdeus, Chrome, Yukio, and Alden. We watch as they turn into sinister-looking dragons and then merge into a four-headed freak of nature.

"I think this might be a bit harder to kill than a giant snake" Dani says, obviously scared.

"No, it's going to be easier than breathing" I reply sarcastically, which results in me getting punched in the arm. This battle just got real.


	12. Chapter 12

_Blade_

There were hundreds of them, all moving like a freight train towards me and Destiny. I run towards the stampeding monsters, sword drawn and surrounded by the dark aura. Destiny follows, creating a path of ice in the air which she seems to surf on. She flies into the air once she reaches the end of the ice before flipping through the air and hitting a hive lord with her battle axe. The monster is split into two equal pieces (no joke. Even its brain was split in half). I bring my sword down at an angle from the left, ending another monster's miserable life. We both continue hacking and slashing away at the creatures, but we barely make a dent in them. Well, that is, until Destiny unleashes a giant blast of bluish (and very cold) energy, freezing most of the remaining monsters. I replace my sword in its scabbard and deactivate my Reaper Armor. "We can take these last two the fun way," I smirk as I turn into a large, black dog. A strange, glowing mark appears on the back of Destiny's hand only seconds before she becomes a white tiger-like cat, but without stripes. _The snow tiger,_ I think, _I've only heard about them. Never thought I'd be fighting alongside the one who has its mark._ She runs at one of the ravagers, biting one of its legs completely off. I tackle the remaining monster, tossing it almost straight up on impact. I then reveal my wings an fly towards the falling ravager. I ram it yet again, causing it to plummet towards the ground thousands of feet below. By the time I land, Destiny has already remove her ravager's legs and head. We both return to normal as Dawn and Lily return with a few survivors.

"We'll stay here until we can get you to safety," Destiny says to them.

_Vio_

Katara had to return to base to heal Clara, so that left me with the others, surrounded by corrupted, hive lords, and a crawler. Even worse, the street is flooding. The other Dragon Warriors have positioned themselves on the rooftops, ready to thin the horde of monsters. Amy and Trish each draw a pistol (they had them in their pockets the entire time) and take aim at the corrupted freaks. I draw my staff, stabbing the blade on the bottom into a monster's eye, then taking out anther with the blade on the top. Arrows of fire, exploding balls of light, and blade-like shockwaves fly from the rooftops, hitting the monsters (the shockwaves caused the most damage and gore, since they decapitated the monsters). Azalia vanishes from the rooftop and reappears behind a monster, killing it so fast, it probably didn't even know it was dead. She then fires beams of extremely bright light at a few more creatures, literally frying them. Soon, all that's left of the monsters is a trail of corpses. _This area is secure, but we still have a lot more to do before this war is over._

_Wes_

I wake up inside an abandoned building. Looking around, I soon see Violet and Kayce. Kayce looks at me.

"Consider us even." She says. I laugh. _She barely knows me, and yet, she saved my life._ I walk towards the only entrance to the building and look out. Two devourers are fighting a pair of two-headed dragons. I turn around and see something. In the corner of the room, for some reason, is a grenade launcher. _Was this city full of terrorists before or something?_ I slowly walk over to the weapon and place my left hand on it. The grenade launcher turns from black to gray with a glowing, orange stripe down the side as it joins with my arm. My entire left arm, from my elbow to my fingertips, is now a grenade launcher. I return to the door right as one of the devourers attack the brown and gray dragon. I fire a grenade into its mouth right before it closes it. Seconds later, the entire creature explodes. I see something else outside. An automated defense system (Well, Isee an electrically operated turret on the corner of a rooftop. This must've been an armory or something).

"Hey, Vi," I call, "Maybe you can use your powers to get that defense system running."

"I can try," she replies. It takes her a minute, but she is able to get the turrets online. They fire at the devourer, a few rounds actually hitting it in the mouth. I see the red and white dragon prepare to fire another attack, the same attack that caused us to be thrown back a while ago.

"HIT THE DECK!" I yell as the ball of fire and ice is launched. It hits the devourer right in its mouth, exploding on impact along with the monster. After a couple more seconds, the pair of twin-headed dragons split back into four dragons, then turn back into humans. Looks like this area's ours!

_Briar_

Like I said before, Clara was an assassin a few years ago. So, of course, Insanity is just as skilled at using weapons as I am. Even worse, she still has her hidden blades. I draw my twin katanas as she runs at me, hidden blades ready to impale my throat. I block just before she can finish the attack and kick her away. I decide not to use my Phoenix Armor, but I still used my other powers. Silver flames and white lightning surround my blades as I rush at Insanity. She dodges the first blade and blocks the second, but that's what I expected. I spin and cut her arm with my left sword before she turns invisible. I sense her behind me, so I simply round-the-house kick her, causing her to become visible again.

"This battle has only just started," she hisses, "In the end, you'll fall. Your friends will fall, your family will fall, even those fools who came here from a different dimension to help you will fall!"

"As if I'd let you," I reply, kicking her in the ribs as I say the last word, "I won't let you hurt them! Nobody hurts my friends!" My hands are surrounded by my silver dragon fire as I replace my twin swords in their scabbards and punch Insanity in the side of the face. She has made the biggest mistake possible.

_Lion_

First off, two things. First, the city, though in total chaos, looks awesome from the roof of this mansion. Second, Alec is an awesome shot with that sniper rifle! He just shot a monster a mile away right through its eye. Things are quiet here (when Alec isn't firing his sniper rifle, of course). Well, not anymore. The corrupted are swarming into the mansion. "Stay here," I tell Alec, "I'm going to take the fight to the monsters." I jump through the hole, landing inside the mansion once again. I remove my scythe from my back and place it in a corner before drawing a throwing knife from a sheath hidden on my left wrist. I throw it at the first monster that comes up the stairs, hitting it right in the throat. I then run to the stairs, reaching them in time to kick another corrupted monster in the face. It flies down the stairs, taking the other monsters down with it. When they get back up, they are met by a blast of black flames. I don't use my dragon fire much, but when I do, it's frickin' awesome. The monsters are incinerated within seconds, so I return to Alec on the roof. He's about to shoot a ravager when I throw a familiar ball of dark energy at the monster, turning it to dust. I'm sure the look that Alec's giving me now is one of pure jealousy.

_Cody_

The napalm bomb misses the creature's mouth, landing beside its left front leg. It explodes on impact with the ground, taking out the Behemoth's four legs. I take this as my chance to attack. I max out my flames and run towards the Behemoth, teleporting in clouds of white smoke and gaining speed as I get closer to the monster (and, for some reason, Joan thinks I'm going to explode). The second I stop, a literal wave of fire hits the Behemoth. This nearly destroys the thing, but somehow, it can still attack. I look at Joan and Nix.

"Let's finish this," I say, "Give it everything you've got!" Both me and Joan raise our arms into the air and Nix covers the Behemoth in napalm. When we throw our hands down, a giant tornado of orange and blue flames hits the monster. If the attack wasn't powerful enough, the napalm ignites and fries the giant creature into a pile of ashes.

"Now that that's over, we should help the others." I suggest.

"What else is there _to_ do?" Joan asks sarcastically.

"Well, you could stand here and see what else Insanity revived"

"What do you…" Joan begins, but she's cut off by a gun shot. I teleport behind her in time to become a human shield and take a quicksilver bullet in the stomach. I'm in extreme pain, but I'm still able to get back up and create an explosion of fire beneath the revived DARPA agents.

"You okay?" Nix asks me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I get back on my feet, my hand over my wound.

"You don't look fine," Joan observes. "Oh, shut up!" We all fly (Nix teleports) to the business district. From all the explosions coming from that area, I'm guessing that Jason needs some help.

_Jason_

Let me point out the obvious. Fighting a giant, four-headed dragon that keeps blasting us with wind, fire, telekinesis, and some kind of dark energy is almost frickin' impossible! Me and Dani combine our powers, trying to find a way to defeat the dragon, but nothing seems to work. Not even Cole's lightning storm can do anything. Lucy manages to freeze one of the dragon's heads. Only problem is that it was the fire head and the ice is soon melted off. Suddenly, a blast of fire hits the giant creature. We all look up to see Cody and Joan on a rooftop.

"Need some help?" Cody asks.

"Please," I reply, "This freak's taking all we can throw at 'im!"

"I've heard that if a dragon warrior fuses like that, the only way to defeat them is to separate them." The dragon fires a blast of dark energy at me, but I manage to dodge it, "How do you expect us to do that? With a chainsaw?"

"Hey, do whatever works."

"Let's just keep attacking it until someone gets an idea," Cole suggests.

"Okay," I freeze two of the dragon's heads together, but the fire head once again melts it. The cycle of attacking the dragon with fire, then lightning, then freezing the four heads together continues for almost half an hour, but not much damage has been done. Well, the rest of the Dragon Warriors (except Briar and Lion) and the other conduits finally arrive. We all run into an alley behind a building where the dragon can't get to us to come up with a plan. It's decided that Autumn, Katara, Kitai, and Azalia will combine as will Eon, Logan, Vio, and Shadic. They will distract the creature while me, Cody, Amy, and Kayce attack the dragon's main weakness, its four tails. That should split them back into four people. At this moment, the Dragon Warriors will split into four two-headed dragons before using a power they almost never use, returning to human form while fused and becoming an ultimate warrior. Time to see if this'll actually work.

_Briar_

I continue to fight Insanity, but she's not taking much damage at all. Even when I use Lion's favorite ability (making someone's shadow beat them up), she actually destroys her own shadow. As our fight continues, Insanity turns invisible and punches my gut before kicking me in the side of the face. I've had enough of this! I surround myself in a purplish aura. Insanity becomes visible again, her eyes glowing the same color. She is launched backwards by an incredibly strong blast of telekinesis, landing on a building a mile away. She gets up, as if the attack didn't affect her at all. I teleport to the building she landed on and attempt to kick her in the face, but she grabs my ankle and throws me to the edge of the building. I'm literally hanging from the edge, about to fall to my possible death when I hear a voice. _It can't be._ With the help of my dragon fire, I get back onto the roof and see Clara. _She should be at the base getting healed!_ Before I can say anything, Clara punches Insanity in the face.

"Go find the others," Clara commands me as she continues to beat the crap out of Insanity.

"You shouldn't even be here!" I reply, ignoring what she said completely, "You should be resting!" Clara smirks, "There's a lot you don't know about me. You only know about one of my powers." It takes me a minute to get what she means (and I had to blast Insanity, who was trying to get back up after the beating she received), "What do you mean? The only conduits that can go invisible are shadow conduits and light conduits. You told me yourself that you're neither."

"Which was true," she says, "I'm a mix of both. Light and darkness are two sides of the same coin. And there's usually only one way to defeat the evil version of yourself. Total destruction."

"You don't mean…" I can't finish my sentence before Clara grabs Insanity and rockets into the air. A few minutes later, everyone in the city finds out what happens when light and darkness collide. Clara lands on the ground below, collapsing seconds later. I jump off the building, landing beside her, and telepathically contact Vio, telling him to send Kitai back to base to help Katara heal Clara again. I then create a portal, which sends her back to base. Again. I teleport to the mansion, where Alec just took down the last corrupted monster.

"Insanity's dead, but we've got bigger problems." I say, "As in four-headed rogue dragon big."

"Seriously?" Lion looks at me, thinking I'm joking.

"I'm serious. I wouldn't joke about this."

"Then let's go." Lion begins to walk to the edge of the mansion's roof, ready to turn into a dragon and fly to the battle.

"Not so fast," I say as I teleport in front of him to stop him, "You know as well as I do that each of those rogue Dragon Warriors are as strong as two of us." The look on my face somehow tells him what must be done, "Wait. We need to fuse again? The last time was weird enough!"

"I know, but would you rather be vaporized?" After about a minute, Lion sighs, "Fine." Alec looks extremely confused at what we're saying.

"Wait. You two can… What?" I face palm, "Alec, like we've told you before, the Dragon Warriors are the descendants of the first conduits. We can do some crazy stuff."

"Like turning into dragons and this 'fusion' thing you're talking about?"

"Exactly."

"Uh, Briar," Lion exclaims impatiently, "Shouldn't we be fusing together and getting to the frickin' battle?"

"Oh, right," Lion face palms and Alec laughs, "Stand back, Alec," I warn him before turning back to Lion, "Let's do this." Alec watches in amazement (and possible, well-hidden fear) as we are surrounded by a giant orb of light, signaling the beginning of our transformation into our combined form. When the light fades, I have dark brown hair and my eyes are very dark green. Even our weapons have combined (in a way). Instead of my usual twin katanas, I now have a large sword with a curved blade. Alec's face shows complete shock, and considering that he just saw two people fuse together, he should be. Either way, we've got a battle to end.


End file.
